Consider the Possiblity
by steph2009
Summary: Yuuki has something she needs to say to Kaname, but didn't bargain for the difficulties that being in a relationship with the pureblood would bring. YuMe. M for sensitive subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**Consider the Possiblity**

Yuuki's POV

The slap of water hitting the base of the fountain was the only sound that filled the night air, no wanna-be-photographers were out tonight. 'It's become such a rare occasion that I can relax..' I thought, sitting down on the fountain edge. The sound of voices approaching made me weary. One voice removed the weariness.

"Auido.." The warning tone of Kaname Kuran echoed through the night. The voices seemed to approach closer. Unlike many times before the urgency to get away from him seemed to escape me, instead I stayed where I was. "Yuuki?" Was uttered as Kaname and his group approached. I stood from my perch on the fountain.

"Hello, Kaname-sama. Good class?" I asked.

"It was tolerable." He answered, then looked around. "Where is you're partner?"

"Somewhere around here..he decided that we should split up and potral to cover more ground." I shrugged. "It's been a peaceful night.."

"That's good." Kaname said. I saw the jealous looks the one named Ruka was sending our way. "You need to rest." The blush I had been trying to fight rose to my face vigorously.

"There is no need to worry about me, Kaname-sama. I will be fine." I reassured. "Curfew will be setting in a couple of minutes.." I hinted. "I would hate to attempt to scold you for not being in the Moon Dorms, Kaname-sama." He smiled slightly at me.

"Yes, well," He turned toward his class, "Please return to you're dorms, I will follow shortly." I retained to urge to gulp at his implications, 'He's going to stay here..' They did as he said, I didn't miss the look Ruka shot me. He turned back to me as they faded into the night, "Now, Yuuki.."

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Our conversation the other day.." I blushed bright...I all but confessed to him that I loved him the other day. I fought back a jealous rage at remembering the way those girls flocked to him, their fathers pleading with Kaname-sama to consider their daughter as a wife. Instantly, I shot into a ramble of apologies. "I'm sorry for leaving the room before you came back. It's just I wanted to see if that child had found it's mother, then I got curious as to what the light was.." Kaname's eyes looked amused. "What's so funny?" I shifted my hips and placed my hands on them.

"You." Kaname said. "Apologizing for things that you are already forgiven for.." He stepped toward me. His hand went on the side of my face, "Is this all you wanted to say?" I swallowed and leaned into his touch. I didn't miss the contentment that washed over his face when I leaned into him.

"No.." I whispered. "Just as the fathers wished you would take their daugthers as a wife, I wish that you would consider me..as well.." I felt the stab of insecurity wash through me. 'They were all so beautiful, there is no way I would compete..he's better off choosing one of them..I'm selfish to wish that he would consider me..a mere human..'

"Yuuki.." He said, his voice was soft but stern. I looked up at him. "There is no one above you." My heart hammered in my chest. "As far as I concerned, you are the only one that I would not only consider but marry." My mouth fell open. He chuckled.

"Kaname-sama.." I breathed. Closing my mouth before opening it again, 'what would you say to something like that?' I wondered, closing it again. He placed his finger underneath my chin.

"You like a fish doing that." He smiled at me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes, and it's all you're fault." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest; smiling.

"I'm sorry." He said, lowering his eyes. I laughed again and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Yuuki.." I felt the breath leave me.

"Kaname-sam-" He kissed me, effectively cutting off the end of the title. I kissed him back, having it no where in me to even act offended. Instead, I felt like bursting into song..but at the chance of bleeding eardrums and flying shoes, as if I were a cat on a brick wall, I decided not too. We pulled apart at the sound of books falling to the concrete, both of us turned to look. "Ruka?" She nodded, Kaname's arms never left from around my waist. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt satifaction.

"The boys were getting worried, Kaname-sama." Ruka told him, her eyes didn't focus on him. "Will you be returning soon?"

"Yes." Kaname said, curtly. Ruka nodded and walked back toward the Moon Dormitory.

"I'm sorry to keep you, Kaname-sam-ump.." Once more he kissed me, I began to wonder if it were the formalities that he wanted me to drop. My eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss. My arms that had hung loosely at my sides, wrapped around his neck. I buried my hands into his hair. His arms tightened around my waist. He removed his lips from mine, but we stayed entwined. "Okay, I get it.." I said, panting and effectively breathless, "No more use of formalities.." He chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

"Finally, I was wondering how long I would have to kiss you before you caught on." I laughed, but it was cut short as he leaned toward my shoulder. "I'm a little sad to see that you caught on so fast." As if my heart hadn't been hammering before, now it felt as though it was going to leap out of my chest.

"Kaname-sa...Kaname," I corrected myself at his look. "You don't have to have a reason to kiss me. You can do that anytime you want too." I blushed at how forward I sounded.

"Is that right?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded. "In that case..." He trailed off as he leaned toward my lips. When he captured them, a battle began. Once that I would surely lose, the battle of domaince. But that didn't stop me from trying to win, I pulled him closer to me by his hair. We almost fell into the fountain. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Well that would have ended badly.." I stared at his legs that were at the edge of the fountian. 'It wouldn't have taken much before we would both go into the fountain, it wouldn't be so bad for me, but he's wearing white..' I smiled. 'School uniform..' I laughed lightly. 'Girls would jump him...and I would beat the heck out of the girls...it's a win and lose situation..'

"Yeah..." Kaname added. I laughed. He pecked me on the lips one more time. "I'd better get back before they send out a search party."

"Oh yes, I kidnapped you." He laughed.

"It wouldn't be kidnapping, I would go with you anywhere." I blushed as he pecked my lips once more. Before leaving, I smiled before turning to go my own way..


	2. Chapter 2

**Consider the Possiblity**

_**Chapter Two**_

Yuki's Point of View

(A/N: _**Italic Bold is thought recall. **_**Bold is memories. **_Italic is thoughts. _The **bold underline** is stressing something.)

The next evening as I stood before the Moon Dorms gate, I was alarmed to feel slightly nervous. In the middle of pushing screaming fan girls back, my mind seemed to wonder to last night.

_**"Yuki." He said, his voice was soft but stern. I looked up at him. "There is no one above you." My heart hammered in my chest. "As far as I'm concerned, you are the only one that I would not only consider but marry." **_

_**"I'm sorry." He said, lowering his eyes. I laughed and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Yuki.." I felt the breathe leave me. **_

_**…Once more he kissed me. …My eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss. My arms…wrapped around his neck. I buried my hands in his hair. His arms tightened around my waist. He removed his lips from mine, but we stayed entwined. **_

_**"It wouldn't be kidnapping, I would go with you anywhere." **_

_'How much did last night change? Where do I stand with Kaname-sama? I know he loves me, but what are we now?' _My thoughts seemed to be running rapid. I closed my eyes and shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts.

The gates creaked open, the girls became more energized. Then Aido stepped through the gate, I found myself flat on the ground once again. I shook my head in partial amazement.

"Yuki." I turned my head toward the voice, Kaname stood with a small smile on his lips. "Are you alright?" He held a hand down to me, I placed my hand in his. He helped me up, both of us ignored the glares from the Day Class fan girls and Ruka.

"I'm fine." I said, he smiled fully at me. The glares seemed to become more powerful.

"Good." Before I could protest his next move, he leaned down and captures my lips. Outraged and surprised gasps reach my ears. Once his lips touched mine they rested for a moment, then he pulled back. I opened my eyes, even though I couldn't remember ever closing them. He smiled at me once more, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "I must be going to class now." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, then he kissed my forehead.

"Uh huh." Was my ever so intelligent answer. He laughed lightly and followed the rest of the Night Class, leaving me with the jealous fan girls and a shocked-sure to be angry-Zero.

I sighed and cupped water into my hands, then splashed my face. I repeated the action. Until I was sure that I was fully awake.

"What are you doing?" The amused voice of the center of my thoughts spoke.

_'Oh, he is so in trouble.' _I thought but kept my back to him. I splashed my face once more and rubbed my eyes. Through this I heard his footsteps and saw his silhouette out of the corner of my eye. "Am I in trouble?" He asked, tilting his head in an adorable fashion, a slight smile on his lips. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye before turning toward him fully.

"Because of your act this morning, I had to spend my day getting chased by angry fans of yours and lectured by Zero." I punctuated my last words with my finger jabbing to his chest. "Do you know how annoying that is?"

"I can imagine." Kaname's voice was only even more amused, but I wasn't stopping. I threw my hands up in the air.

"On top of all of that, I don't know where we stand. These annoying dreams-no-nightmares won't go away." By this time I was snarling at him out of frustration. "Ugh!" I yelled out, then fell back into the fountain. A splashed Kaname in the process, I didn't care, I just laid there and heaved a sigh. Kaname looked down at me amused and slightly worried.

"Where we stand, huh?" He asked, placing his hands on each side of my head in the water, his face was inches from mine. All I could do was nod for I was quickly becoming intoxicated by him. His breathe watched over my face. "I'd like to think that we are together. That you are my girlfriend." Had I not been intoxicated, I would have laughed. The word "girlfriend" just seemed odd coming from his lips. "That you aren't playing with my heart." At that last sentence it was like ice cold water had doused me. I pushed him roughly off me, effectively shocking him. I, then, slammed him to the tile of the fountain. He looked up at me in shock.

"You actually think I'd be wasting my time with a little game?" I snarled, intense anger flowing through my veins. "I **love** you-!" His lips slammed to mine. I felt myself melting to him. I felt shock flood me when his tongue ran over the meeting of my lips. I opened my lips with a startled gasp.

_'Oh my god.. Kaname is French kissing me..' _His hand slid behind my head and weaved into my hair. He tilted my head back. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, I tugged him closer. _'Wait, wasn't I angry with him?'_ I broke away from the kiss. I took one arm away from his neck and placed my finger on my chin.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked, nuzzling my neck. My train of thought disappeared for a moment.

_'Oh, he's good.' _I thought.

"I'm still mad at you." I tried to think of why I was so angry with the vampire underneath me, my other hand was absentmindedly twisting his hair around my fingers. "Although I can't remember why.." Kaname laughed, I glared at him. "It's your fault, if you hadn't kissed me, I wouldn't have forgotten in the first place-!" His lips were on mine once more. I pulled away again. "When'd you get so physical?" I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrows at him. He smiled.

"You're addicting." He leaned in close to my face, his breathe washing over me.

"Hmm, that should be my line." I murmured. Kaname laughed gently. I felt his nose run across my jaw and my heart pick up.

"And why is that?" His lips brushed against my ear as he spoke.

"You intoxicate me." I breathed. His eyes leveled with mine, he leaned toward me and kissed me.

"I'll always be by your side." He whispered.

**"I'll always be by your side." The same words fell from a young boy's lips. A young girl in his arms. Both faces through what I could see was the contentment on their faces. **

"Ah." I whimpered. My hands left Kaname's hair and grabbed my head, a splitting pain ripped through my head.

_'Why does that young boy seem so familiar? Is it the voice? Or the gentleness in it? Maybe the way he repeats the words in the same tone.. Ugh. Why does it hurt to remember?'_

**"It'll be alright, I'm right beside you." The same room with same young boy holding the same little girl. Except now the little girl was crying and shaking. **

**"But the scent of the blood is so strong." The young girl spoke. **

My eyes widened, my grip on my head tightened as the pain increased.

_'The young girl is a vampire? Why would I be seeing this? What is the meaning to this?' _

"Yuki?" Kaname's worried voice called.

**"I'm sorry that I'd let you have such a scary memory." The young girl's body was shaking heavily. Yet, her eyes didn't cry. The young boy spoke once more, "Maybe I've been too indulged in times of happiness. However, I've decided." His voice took on a more determined air. "I'll definitely prepare a place that you'll never feel frightened again." **

The pain was growing almost like it was becoming to much. I squeezed my head tighter in an attempt to make the pain ease. I could feel the tears about to fall out of my eyes.  
"Yuki! Yuki!" Kaname's panicked voice repeated, I opened my tear filled eyes to see him. His ruby brown eyes were wide.

"Kaname.." I whispered. "I-" Fatigue over took me, my eyes began to flutter closed slowly. I felt myself leaving consciousness. The last thing I saw before slipping under was Kaname's worried face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consider the Possibility**

_**Chapter Three**_

Yuki's Point of View

Slowly, I came back to consciousness, of two things I was instantly certain: I had a killer headache and I definitely wasn't in my room.

I attempted to stretch my body only to find something heavy laying on my stomach. I was border-lining a freak out moment until I realized that the arm looked really familiar. I looked down at the offending arm and followed it up to the owner. I found myself staring into the wine colored eyes of Kaname. He smiled softly at me.

"I'm glad you're okay, Yuki." His eyes were soft toward me. "You scared me quite a bit, passing out in the fountain like that." I turned on my side of face him, the small act made me slightly dizzy. I felt Kaname's hand brush my cheek, his thumb running over my cheekbone. His hand was warm, the arm that still rested across my waist was warm. I found myself craving that warmth. I inched closer toward him, until my forehead was touching his chest. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arm around his waist as well.

"Each time," I whimpered, nuzzling deeper into Kaname's chest, "I try to remember my past, the pain becomes unbearable." I could feel Kaname running his fingers through my hair. The action slowly calmed me. "That's why I need to know-what you know-about it. I feel like that if I try to remember again, I won't wake up."

"Yuki." Kaname's voice sounded so pained. I looked up at him. "You'd wake up." His tone was low. His eyes were even more so pained than that of his voice. "I couldn't live in a world, where you didn't exist." I felt fear crash through me at his words.

_'He does mean that. But I feel the same. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now. He is my beginning and he will by my happy ending.' _I vowed in my head as his hands slid underneath my arms and pulled me up so that I was level to him.

"You are my everything, my light." I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes. "I meant what I said, I love you. You are the only one for me."

"Kaname.." I whispered, before leaning in a touching my lips gently to his. I could smell his scent on the pillows, he was everywhere. His very presence had me reeling. I pulled away. He followed me and pecked my lips again. Each peck he delivered was longer than the last. "I love you." He smiled against my lips.

"I love you as well." His lips brushed against mine, his breathe rushed onto my sensitive lips. A shiver passed through my body. He kissed me once more, the kiss that started out as a peck quickly turned to something heated. A small moan escaped my lips, it was followed by a burning blush. Kaname pulled back with a smile, he nuzzled my neck. "I'm glad to see that I affect you in such a way." The pride and happiness in his voice almost made me laugh had I not still been recovering from the kiss.

"Hm, don't get to cocky." I breathe. I can feel him chuckle against my neck. He places a kiss on my neck before pulled up to look at me, a smile on his lips. He leans forward once more, his lips pressed to mine once more. I smiled against his lips, then flipped him so that I was sitting on his hips. He looked up at me in shock. I smiled widely before leaning down and pecking his lips once, twice, three times before kissing him heatedly.

Kaname ended the kiss, small pants coming from in between his parted lips. I smiled down at him before pecking his lips once more.

"I love you, forever." He declared, his lips claiming mine in a gentle, loving kiss.

"Forever?" I mumbled, a wave of pain crashed through me.

**"Brother what does forever mean?"** **The same little girl was sitting on the same boy. Both looked very content to be where they were.**

"Forever." Kaname vowed. I smiled at him, hoping that I hid my pain well. That is until another wave hit:

**A very beautiful woman's smiling face flashed before my vision. **

A whimper escaped my lips, I laid my head on Kaname's chest and waited until the pain would go away.

"Yuki?"

"Just hold me for a little while, Kaname." I breathed, trying to keep the pain and sadness out of my voice.

_'Are these pieces of my memory? These little flashes? Why does it hurt each time they appear?' _I wondered as Kaname's fingers ran through my hair, his other arm still wrapped around my waist. I never left my position. He didn't seem to have any complaints if I were making him uncomfortable.

"I wish I could hold you for much longer than that." I didn't know if I were meant to hear his whisper, but the raw pain in it cut me worse than any blade. I kissed the cloth that covered his chest, right above his heart.

"Forever, right?" I reminded. He nodded, a slight shocked look in his eyes. I too nodded and sat up so I could kiss him lips, while I attempted to ignore the spasm of pain that remained. His body seemed to relax even further underneath me as he responded. I pulled away.

"I need to get you home." Kaname mumbled as he kissed me again. "But I don't want to let you go." He kissed me once more. I found myself without reply as his lips continued. "Do I have too?" He turned his eyes toward me, a pouting look entered them.

"I would love to stay here with you, Kaname." I whispered, before kissing his lips that were set in a perfect pout. I pulled away, "But I can't, at least, not yet. I would love to spend forever in your arms." His eyes steadily widened in shock. "I meant every word I said that day at the ball." He kissed me gently. I felt his hand slide up into my hair as he kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you as well." I used his reply against him before slipping off of him. I felt the loss of his warmth immediately and I immediately missed it.

"Come on." Kaname wrapped his arms around my waist and before I knew what was happening we were standing in front of the house I shared with my adoptive father and Zero.

"Freaky vampire powers." I mumbled.

"You know you love them." He whispered against my ear. I attempted to suppress the shudder that threatened to rip through me at the way his lips brushed against my ear.

"Yes, I may love them, but they are going to be the very thing that will spoil me in the long run."

"Maybe." He turned me around quickly, I gasped at the action but before I could question him about what he was doing, his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I melted against him, once more thankful that his arms were holding me. He pulled away until his forehead rested upon mine. "I love you." He repeated.

"I love you." I smiled and walked up the stairs. I blew a kiss at him and walked into the house, where I met a displeased Zero and a smiling Chairman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yuki's Point of View

_**A hand stretched down; a voice accompanied it. **_

_** "You're perfect to become my.." I didn't like the sound of this voice. I felt fear grip my heart. Suddenly, two different colored eyes greeted me. Slowly a man's face, a smirk on his lips, followed. His face was sinister, I felt watched.**_

__"AH!" I screamed and shot up from the bed. I curled into a ball as the sounds of approaching feet hammered the floor.

"Yuki?" The door burst open to reveal the subject of my heart's desire, Kaname Kuran, and my adoptive father, Kaien Cross. Kaname stepped toward me, as if approaching a frightened animal. The Chairman looked at me once more, as if deciding whether or not I was in good hands, before closing my bedroom door-effectively leaving Kaname and me alone.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his hand coming to my shoulder. I leaned toward his touch and let the tears fall. Kaname wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug, he was still standing while I was sitting on my bed. I fisted his uniform top tightly in my hands. I pulled at him gently. "Yuki?" He questioned, I looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Will you lay next to me?" I asked, my voice shaking. I scooted over to give him room. He lay above the covers, his arms wrapped back around me. Once more I laid my head on his chest, my hand lay above his heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The concern and sincerity in his soft voice reached my ears. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, the effect was instantly calming.

"I don't know how to explain it." I kept my tone low, afraid that if I raised my tone he would disappear-leaving me to the fear. "It was like I was being watched." I turned my head so that my face was hidden. "Two different colored eyes stared at me through black. Before a hand was reaching for me, this man's voice was speaking." I started to shake once more as the dream came back to me. Kaname's arm tightened around my waist, his thumb moving in soothing circles on my hip. "He said, 'You're prefect to become my..' I didn't hear just what I was perfect to become."

"Well, you're okay now." Kaname's tone was similar to mine. "I won't let anything hurt you." I felt his lips touch the crown of my head. I turned my lay back on his chest, tilting my head at an angle so that the button of his uniform top wouldn't press uncomfortably into my cheek. I looked up at Kaname's face, he smiled gently at me. "Here." He sat up, taking me with him. I looked at him confused, then his hands started to undo the buttons of his uniform, he shed the jacket and left the black undershirt on. He laid back down and beckoned me to take the position I had recently tried to take.

"Thank you." I placed a kiss over his heart. "For everything." Kaname smiled.

"You're welcome." His finger slipped underneath my chin, he tilted my head up so that our eyes met. "Yuki, would it be to forward to ask if I could kiss you?" I propped up on my elbow, my hand applying little pressure to his chest. I leaned down at kissed his lips lightly. I rested my forehead on his.

"You never have to ask." I smiled down at him as his smile returned, he leaned up and kissed me once, twice, then a third time before slipping his tongue into my mouth-engaging my lips and tongue in a battle that I would surely lose. Once we pulled away, I asked, "What are you doing here by the way? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're here.." He chuckled lightly.

"I forgot to mention when we parted that I had business with the Chairman."

"Ah." I shrugged and lay my head back on his chest. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Kaname said. I closed my eyes. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me too." I heard him whisper.

Without opening my eyes, I whispered back, "Good, because I'll always want you around." An almost inaudible gasp reached my ears. His fingers began to run through my hair.

Kaname's Point of View

_'Yuki..' _I thought remorsefully. _'When you know the truth will you hate me?' _The door to her room slowly creaked open. The Chairman looked at his sleeping duagther and then to me.

"Kaname? Shall we finish the meeting?" He questioned me. I looked down at Yuki and sighed. She rolled over onto her side, off of my chest. I nodded and stood from her bed. I followed the man that had taken Yuki since she was small, the man that was indept to my family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yuki's Point of View

"Kaname," Kaien spoke, "Don't you believe that it's time to tell her." Unaware to both men, I stood just outside the door. I'd awoken shortly after Kaname and Kaien had left my room. "Or do you fear that she will hate you once she learns the truth?" My eyes widened. So far, Kaname had been silent. "Damn it, Kaname!" My mouth fell open in shock at hearing my adoptive father cuss. "She has a right to know about what happened!"

_'He knows. Kaname knows what happened to me!' _I realized, I blinked back tears and ran, uncaring about how loud I was being. '_All the clues were there. The fact that he was just there that night. He had no reason to save me, unless he were connected to me. It is abnormal for a vampire to make attachments with a human other than a meal, so why didn't he just fed off me like any normal vampire would have when he found me? Why save me?' _ I shouldered my thoughts as I jumped out of the window in the living room. Vaguely as I left the scene, I heard Kaname say:

"She overheard."

The pain in his voice almost made me stop, but the betrayal I felt in my heart made me continue. My lungs began to burn. All the while, my thoughts chanted:

_ 'He knew all this time. He knew and never told me.' _

I leaned against the stables, only to sink to the floor. I could hear White Lily voicing her dislike of me, but for the first time I wasn't afraid nor did I care. I let the tears free.

"Yuki?" My head snapped up at Zero's voice. I drying my face with the back of my hand and looked toward White Lily's stable. Zero stared at me from the arch way.

"Zero." The pain in my heart wouldn't ease. Zero walked toward me and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" He asked, turning his lavender eyes to me.

"Kaname knew." I whispered, my eyes filling up once more. "All along. He knew about my past and never told me."

"Yuki.." I heard Zero whisper, the tears spilled over. Without thinking, I laid my head on his shoulder and cried. I was dimly aware of his fingers running threw my hair. "I'm sorry."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" I questioned aloud.

"Out of fear." Another voice spoke, I felt Zero tense beside me. The voice was familiar. I didn't lift my head from Zero's shoulder, only turned my eyes away from Zero's face to look at Kaname. "Yuki."

"No!" I yelled, I felt Zero wince beside me at the volume I used. Kaname took a step forward, I leaned even more into Zero. I could feel Zero's eyes on me.

"Yuki." His tone was commanding. I stood, my anger getting the better of me.

"NO!" I screamed, Zero once more winced at seeing him discomfort I lowered my voice. "I won't listen to anything you have to say!" I realized the irony of this situation.

_'This is the second time I've rebelled against Kaname.' _I thought, biting back a laugh.

"Yuki, please-" He stepped forward once more. I could see Zero tensing out of the corner of my eye.

"No!" I shook my head, a single tear escaped my eye, more waiting to come. "You had every chance to tell me! Every chance!" My voice broke. "I don't want to hear you're apologies, I don't want to hear anything from you right now!" I felt air rush toward me, I looked up. Kaname was in front of me.

"Listen to me." Kaname sounded defeated, but I was too hurt and angry to care. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, the sound of a slap rang through the stables. Kaname's head snapped to the side by the force. I could see Zero's shocked face out of the corner of my eye. Kaname's eyes were still closed. I glared at him one last time before shoving past him and storming out of the stables.

_'Did he just expect me to cave to his voice like I used too or something? What the hell is wrong with him? He had every chance to tell me! He didn't! Even when we were alone! He had every chance in the world to tell me!' _My anger was becoming worse with every thought.

Just as I was passing by the fountain a large hand closed over my wrist. I glared at the offending hand and then glared at the owner of it.

"What do you want, Kaname?" I snarled. I saw Kaname visibly wince.

"Please just listen." I pulled at my wrist in his grasp, uncaring that if I continued my wrist would bruise.

"Let go of me, Kaname."

"No." Kaname looked me in the eyes.

"Why?" I whimpered, my anger suddenly disappearing. I made one last attempt to get my wrist free. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" My voice cracked. "I've never had any memories of my past." A realization came to me. "It was you.." I whispered. "You knew all along. You tried to keep me from reading about that winter ten years ago." I could feel the anger coming back. "You're the one that set the page to catch on fire!"

_'He. He. BURNED the only link I had to my past. The link to finding out who my parents are, what happened to them. He. He NEVER told me about my past! He claimed that he loved me…why keep something like that from me? IT'S my past!'_ My thought were in an angry rampage. _'HE knows how IMPORTANT it is to me that I find out!' _

LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. Before I could stop it, I threw my fist at him. It connected hard with the side of his face. He stumbled by the fountain, he let me go in shock. As soon as he let me go, I started running.

Kaname's Point of View

I could feel the pain setting in, the reality of the situation. I wanted to run after her, every cell in my body screamed it. My eyes widened, as a sentence came to me.

_**"Good, because I'll always want you around." **_ It was her voice. Determination set into my eyes and my entire being as more of her words circled in my head.

_**"I love you." **_

_**"Just hold me for a little while, Kaname." **_

_** "I would love to stay here with you, Kaname." **_

_** "I would love to spend forever in your arms." **_

_** "You actually think I'd be wasting my time with a little game?" **_

_'Yuki has always meant what she said.' _

_**"Forever." **_I had vowed to her. With those sentences in mind, I began running.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuki's POV**

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, away from _**him**__. _From the moment I started running I knew that he was going to chase after me. In my head, I kept repeating:

_'He was wrong. He was wrong. He was wrong.' _

Suddenly another voice came into my head, sounding amazingly like the woman from my dreams. Her lovely voice spoke:

_**"But so are you.."**_

I stopped aburtly and sat down on the front step on the porch of my home. The woman's voice continued:

_**"Don'tcha think you should hear him out? After all, maybe it was better that you didn't know." **_

As if to accompany her words, a flash of a blood covered room assaulted my vision.

**"Mommy, what about brother?" A young child cried into the shoulder of the lovely woman from before. **

** "I hope you'll forgive me for acting on my own.." The older woman spoke. Her voice dieing out. Blood surrounded the young girl's feet and the older woman's knees. The girl opened her mouth in horror, before passing out. **

"Ah.." I gasped out, grabbing my head. I felt a rush of air. I looked up quickly, as my vision began to blur.

"Yuki." I heard the fimilar tone of Kaname's voice say. He stepped up toward me, acting as if he were approaching a highly dangerous and frightened animal. "Yuki.." The second time he said my name, I caught more of the sadness, guilt, and regret. My vision began to clear and I could painly see the emotions there.

"Kaname." I breathed out his name. I stood. He took another step toward me. "You were wrong." I whispered, he stopped automatically-his form rigid, waiting. "But so was I. I should have listened to your side of the story." I held my hand out toward him. "I think it's best that we discuss this inside." He stepped forward and took my hand in his. As I lead him into the living room, I couldn't help but add, "This doesn't mean you're forgiven." He chuckled.

"I know." He whispered, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "It means you're giving me a chance." He turned me around and held me far enough that he could see me, look into my eyes. "That's all I need." He smiled as my heart skipped a beat. I grabbed his hand from my waist and held them in front of us. A flicker of hurt flashed through his eyes, so quickly that if I had blinked I wouldn't have saw it.

"Right now, we need to work at getting to my past. Meaning you need to tell me what happened." I could see his eyes harden some. I glared. "If you want this to work out, then you're going to have to learn to compromise, this is one thing that I'm not backing down on." I dropped my hand from his and pointed at him. "You." I poked him in the chest. "Are." Another poke. "Going to tell me before I forgive you." Kaname let out a long sigh.

"Yuki.." Knowing the tone was one that was meant to disuade me, I raised my head to glare at him definance shining in my eyes. He sighed again. "It's not something that can be explained by words."

"Then do what you have to do." I said, placing my hands on my hips. Kaname's eyes went hard.

"You don't know what you're asking for." I set my hips to the side.

"I don't care." I huffed. "I trust you to do the right thing." Kaname closed his eyes and breathed:

"I know." He raised his hand and placed it on my cheek. His eyes were gentle, the sadness from before was there. "But I fear once you know, you'll hate me."

"You should know by now that I can't hate you." I whispered to him.

"I don't know, the Yuki earlier, really had me convinced." I glared at him. "Seriously. I was willing to beg, crawl on hand and knee, for you to take me back." I pictured that image and couldn't help but laugh.

"Is it to late for that?" I asked, amusement still circling through me.

"Yuki, a sadist?" He questioned me, one dark brown eyebrow raised. I laughed and held up my fingers making a little of space with my forefinger and thumb.

"Maybe a little bit." I laughed at his expression. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees. "I was just kidding!" He took my hand in his and smiled.

"I'm aware." He said, "but I still feel the need to do it." I squeezed his hand.

"No you don't." I whispered, pulling on his hand. "Besides isn't it against the Pureblood way to beg and grovel?" I teased.

"When it comes to our women, nothing is against our way and nothing will stand in our way." Kaname said, I smiled. "You think I'm kidding, you should have seen the things my dad did for my mom when she was angry at him." He got this pensive look on his face as if he were far away, remembering. He shook his head, an amused glint in his eyes.

"You must tell me about them someday." I sighed. I pictured a beautiful woman, oddly enough she was close to the woman I'd been seeing in my hellish day dreams, and a equally beautiful man standing side by side underneath an umbrella indoors.

**"Here, Yuki. This is what it is!" **I heard her voice, the pain soon accompanied it, but I bared it. **The young girl's eyes were sparkling, her arms wrapped tightly around a stuffed bunny as she stared in awe at her parents. **

** "I'm not sure what is going on, but I'm so happy, Juri." The beautiful man said. The love around the two was stiffling. The young boy in black stood beside the young girl.**

** "Yuki," The older boy spoke, "Don't tell me you want to be like those two when you grow up." Yuki seemed to sparkle brighter. **

** "Yes, onii-sama!" The young girl exclaimed. **

_'The young girl, her name is Yuki.' _The puzzle pieces seemed to be quickly falling together, just as I was hitting the floor.

"Yuki!" Came Kaname's shocked and worried voice. I struggled to fight back the blackness. "Yuki!" He repeated.

_'Even their voices sound the same. That young boy and Kaname..' _I recalled. A memory of my own seemed to be resurfacing, the night he'd saved me..

**"Oh it's okay." The boy spoke as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "You are afraid, right? It's alright now." **

_'Yes.' _I thought as I blinked once more, focusing my eyes on the blur that was Kaname's face. _'Their voices so similar. I'm sure now, that young boy was Kaname and that young girl...well she had to of been me..but that can't be me..I'm not a vampire when that girl clearly was.' _Kaname's face came back to my vision.

"Kaname." I breathed. He leaned closer. "Do whatever you have to do to make these damn spells end." I hissed in aggrivation. "I don't care. You're going to have to turn me into a vampire at some point right?" I heard the sharp intake of breath come from him. "After all I can't live forever. I won't live past a week at this rate." I watched the way his eyes turned pained. I decided to test something, if the girl really was me then this would work. "Please, onii-sama."

"Yuki!" I watched his eyes widdened as my vision started to fall again, the black returning; this time I surrendered.

"Okay, Yuki." I heard Kaname say, "You win." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaname's POV**

I stared down at her sleeping face. I had moved her into the Moon dorm and demanded to be left alone.

_**"Onii-sama."**_

_'Yuki..' _My thoughts whispered,I ran my hand across her cheek. _'You remember me. Was that the final straw for you?'_ A pained look came over her once peaceful face.

_**"Those violent fangs will slowly devour her from the inside." **_

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. I bend toward her neck.

_ 'I'm sorry, Yuki..' _

I sank my teeth into her neck.

The moment she opened her eyes, she gasped out:

"Kaname-senpai!"

I placed my hand over her mouth. She shook against me. Her hand fisted my hair.

_ 'She's fighting me.'_ I realized with pain. _'She never fought against Zero.'_ Rage coursed through me momentarily. _'She always gave her blood to him willingly.' _I pulled my fangs out of her neck before I bit down to hard, permanently scarring her. I watched her face, her eyes were once more closed. I bit into my wrist. Then placed my mouth of hers, letting my blood flow into her mouth. After a few minutes she began to struggle again. Once more I was reminded of all the times Zero had fed off her, even when I found them, she hadn't fought him. I fought back the pain that threatened to consume me. She relaxed and swallowed. I pulled away from her mouth of few moments later. Her eyes stared back at me, shocked and dazed.

"Have you awoken?" I asked her, rubbing the blood off her lip. "Do you know who I am?"

"My onii-sama." She whispered, lightly running her hand across my face. I smiled.

**Yuki's POV**

I laid my hands flat on his chest and leaned into him.

"We've got to get out of here." I whispered. "When Zero senses us.." I blinked at the usage of the term.

_'Already I'm used to it..'_ I shook my head.

"He'll kill us both." I finished.

"Zero was on a mission tonight correct?" Kaname asked. I nodded. "Then.."

"No." I whimpered. "I'm not leaving without telling him goodbye."

_'After all he's done for me..' _I finished in my head. Tears filled my eyes.

"Yuki." Kaname whispered, he set his hands on my shoulders. "He will kill you." He spoke slowly, as if letting this sink in.

"He will try too." I elaborated. "But I know he-" Kaname placed his finger over my lips; fear showed in his eyes.

"That is not a risk," He whispered, leaning toward me. He rested his forehead on mine. His eyes closed momentarily before opening once more, he looked me in the eyes and whispered, "I'm willing to take." His forefinger stayed on my lips. "Please, Yuki, for once, listen to me." He moved his finger from my mouth and slide down to my waist. He pulled me to him, his head was near my ear. He whispered, "I can't bear the thought of you dying…after ten years of painful separation.." The pain now showed in his voice. I laid my head onto his chest and wrapped my arms around his back, my hands laid on his shoulders.

"For you, Kaname…" It hurt me to whisper those words.

_'Zero…'_ My thoughts whispered, _'I'm sorry…'_

"Does the Chairman know?" I asked, my eyes looking into his.

"Yes." Kaname looked at me, "He overheard our conversation in the hall. He knew that it would happen at some point. But he still wants to see you before we leave." I nodded. I broke away from the hug and held out my hand.

"Shall we go?" I asked, looking back at him. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"I already have two bags packed." He smiled at me, I rolled my eyes.

"You've planned this for a while, huh?" I nudged him with my shoulder as I teased.

"Yeah.." He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, he looked out of the corner of his eye at me. A smile spread over his face. He nudged me back as we walked toward the door. He opened the door with his free hand. I smiled and walked out the door pulling him along with me.

We arrived at my old home, the Chairman's home, a few seconds after we walked out the door. I looked around shocked and stepped out of Kaname's arms.

"Will I ever get used to the vampire powers?" I whispered. Kaname laughed.

"In time." Kaname bend and picked up both our bags. I smiled and walked toward the home.

"Get ready for the tears." I whispered to Kaname, as I raised my hand to knock. Before my fist even hit the door, Kaien flung the door open.

"YUKI!" He cried, I allowed him to throw his arms around me. I wrapped my arms loosely around the man that had been my dad for years. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to be doing this do you, Dad." I whispered into his ear. "Can you tell Zero something for me?" I closed my eyes and fought back the tears.

"Of course, Yuki." His tears were falling on my shoulder.

_'He never was good at keeping control of his tear ducts.' _I thought with a sigh.

"Tell Zero, I'm sorry for doing this, but there was no other way…" I felt a tear slide from my cheek. I looked at Kaname before saying the words we both knew to be true, "And that I love him."

"I will, Yuki." Kaien answered.

"And dad," I said, a smile came on my face, "I love you."

"YUKI!" He cried, squeezing me tighter. I gasped.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." I extracted myself from my adoptive dad's arms. I rubbed my eyes as Kaien rubbed his the best he could.

"Are you ready to go, Yuki?" Kaname asked. I turned toward him.

"Hang on." I turned toward the stairs and grabbed the pictures in my room. I stared at the picture of Yori and Zero.

_'Yori…'_ I thought, more tears fell from my eyes. _'I have to tell her bye..' _Quickly I wrote her a letter and one for Zero as well. I went into his room and tucked it in the place I knew he'd look first. By our picture, he was 11 and I was 10-the picture was taken once he and I started bonding better.

_**"Zero!" I had whined. **_

_** "Yuki." He had answered back. His voice the same stoic tone he used but if it weren't for the touch of gentleness in his eyes that gave him away, I would have thought that he hadn't changed toward me at all. **_

_** "Help me!" I whined again. Holding up the necklace that the Chairman had bought me for my birthday. Zero sighed and slide from the chair he'd occupied, setting the book on the table, he turned to me. **_

_** "Alright." He sighed again. I lifted my hair. He slid the necklace around my throat. "What link?" He'd asked. I looked back at him to answer. In the moment, I did that, the Chairman snapped a picture. We blinked rapidly at the flash. Zero's face showed annoyance.**_

_** "The last one." I answered, looking at the Chairman. He smiled sheepishly at me. **_

_ 'I'd already grown used to the flashes that the camera gave off. I'd been subject for the pictures, along with Kaname, for five years, but Zero wasn't used to it yet.' _I darted back down the stairs and stood in front of Kaname and my adoptive father.

"Will you give Yori a letter for me?" I asked Kaien. He nodded. I slipped the letter into his hand, then kissed his cheek.

"Bye Daddy." I whispered, hugging him once more.

"Yuki…" He cried. When we broke the hug again, once more he wiped his eyes and glared at Kaname. "Don't hurt her, Kaname." His eyes hardened. I blinked in shock, so used to seeing the happy side of him, I'd never seen him this serious. "Or I will hunt you down." Kaname smiled.

"I have no wishes to fight the legendary hunter, Kaien Cross." He slipped his hand in mine. "But I will tell you, you won't have to worry about Yuki getting hurt." He looked over at me. His eyes softened. I blushed and looked back toward my adoptive father.

"I know, Kaname, I know." He said. He extended his hand toward Kaname. Kaname shook hands with him, one secure shake. "So this is goodbye for good?"

"I'm afraid so." Kaname said. Kaien looked at me.

"No matter who you are, what you are, you'll always be my daughter." He said to me. I smiled.

"You'll always be a father to me."

"Yuki, come on." Kaname grabbed my hand. "We don't want to be here when Kiryu gets home." I nodded and took one last look at my adoptive father before walking out the house that had been my home for so long for good.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaname and I traveled for a couple of days before we reached the manor that housed our parents before their death. We had been silent since we left the house, both of us involved in our thoughts.

Kaname turned toward me; his wine eyes expressing his unease.

"Yuki…" He asked, "Are you happy?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." I stepped closer toward him. As my hands placed with his shirt collar and my eyes fixed on my hands, I whispered in a low tone: "I'm just thinking about so much…So much has changed…" His large hands closed over my own; immediately I looked up at him. His wine colored eyes held pain, love, and hope.

"Hopefully not your feelings for me." His tone was even. I felt anger course through me at his statement.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I'll always love you!" I dropped my tone and dropped my eyes. "That's never changed. You were all I knew from both beginnings." I closed my eyes, the memories of all I'd put him through replaying in my head. "Even after so many times of me hurting you again and again, you stayed beside me and kept on loving me…you deserve so much better than me." A tear slipped from the corner of my eye. Shame rushed through me. Before I could register just what I was doing, I ripped my hands out from under his, pushed myself away from him, and ran toward the manor.

I didn't get far from him. The gate slammed shut in front of me and a pair of arms were closing over my waist before I could get over the shock. An angry, hurt whisper that I knew to be my brother's voice was flowing into my hearing:

"Yes, you are a horrible fiancé but that doesn't stop me from loving you! Didn't you tell me when you were human that you wanted to be with me forever, or is that one of the things that has changed as well?" He hissed without mercy in my ear; his arms becoming painfully tight around my waist. "Are you going to leave me alone?"

"Kaname." I felt the anger building in me once more. "Would you rather me leave you?" I demanded. He spun me around and slammed me into the hard iron gate; his flashing wine eyes bore into mine and his grip on my wrists was tight. "Would you rather me walk away, because you talk of me leaving a lot. Would you rather me go to Zero?" At the vampire hunter's name, his grip tightened and eyes flashed with hatred.

"NO." He roared.

"Then act like you want me here!" I raised my tone. "Instead of acting like you're walking on egg shells! You haven't said one word to me until now! We left the Chairman's three days ago, Kaname! You didn't even as so much look at me through the whole trip! I'm not some fragile child anymore, fucking act like I'm your fiancé!" His eyes showed shock and anger at hearing me cuss him.

"You want me to act like you're my fiancé?" He hissed, his tone low. I stared at him.

"Did I just say that or do you have a hearing problem too?" I hissed. His eyes narrowed.

"You are new and naïve to this life." His grip became tighter. "So forgive me." Before I could figure out what he meant, he sunk his teeth into my neck-hard. I yelped; my eyes widened. Somewhere through my shock, my thoughts whispered an explanation for our unusual behavior:

_'We haven't fed since he changed me.'_

I could feel him pulling my blood roughly from the puncture wound in my neck.

_ 'Of course he would be angry with me for speaking to him like that. This rough bite…is my punishment.' _My stubborn side awoke. _'Still! He needed to hear it! I'm not going to say I'm sorry for anything I said! He needs to stop treating me like a child!' _

Kaname's feeding became more gentle and he let loose my wrists then his hands took their place on my waist; I wrapped my arms around him. Finally, he pulled his fangs from my neck. His eyes never left my neck. He raised his hand and brushed the puncture wounds.

"Forgive me," He whispered, "for biting you so cruelly." His eyes connected with mine. I could feel my eyes turning crimson with thirst. I closed my eyes and placed my hand to my throat. My eyes snapped open at the sound of fabric sliding. Kaname stood before me with one hand pulling down his collar and the other still on my waist. I understood what he was doing.

"Thank you." I whispered, I bit him gently. He closed his eyes. His hand cradled my head as I fed. After many seconds, I pulled away and kissed the mark gently.

"Yuki," he spoke, "I do want you here, I will always want you here. Silly girl, I love you. I understand your anger toward me. Forgive me for treating you like a child from now own I will treat you as my future wife."

"I love you too, Kaname." I hugged him. "Thanks." I whispered. He wrapped his arms tight around me.

"Just don't leave me okay?"

I kissed his jaw gently and vowed:

"Never."

Kaname smiled and pulled away from me. The gates creaked open. I turned and looked toward the mansion.

"How exactly do you do that?" Kaname laughed at my question.

"Only a Kuran can open these gates. It's by will, a thought process."

"Like when you slammed the gate in front of me?" I questioned, turning my head with an amused smile.

"I didn't want to have to chase you through the manor." He shrugged.

"Ah, but I remember you telling me that the Kuran men had a habit of doing things un-Pureblood like when it came to their women." I smiled at him and crossed my arms underneath my chest. He nudged me.

"I said I didn't want to not that I wouldn't have done it." I laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist; his arm went around my shoulders. "Now, we have to clean the place up...seeing that dust probably covers everything."

I wrinkled my nose. Kaname laughed and tugged me into moving with his arm.

"Do vampires still have algeries?" I asked, looking up at him. He laughed once more.

"Nope. Sorry, baby, you aren't getting out of this." He kissed my temple. "This is a pretty big mansion." I sighed, but still smiled.

"Fun...we're going to be at this for days."

"Nah, we got forever." Kaname said, smiling at me. Squeezing me to him for a moment.

"And then some, huh?" I commented with a smile. He smiled at me. He opened the door with his other hand. "But this isn't something I'm looking forward too, we're going to be killing some really old dust bunnies."

"Consider it putting them out of their misery." Kaname commented with a smile and pushed me gently toward the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I fell into the newly clean, very fluffy armchair with a sigh. Kaname chuckled as he cleaned the dust off the couch.

"Don't tell me you're tired already." He commented, turning his amused eyes toward me. "We've still got the basement to do."

"It's the basement; it can wait. We're not going to use it anyway." I responded. Kaname smiled at me.

"Good point." He finished cleaning the couch off. I nodded in his direction and stretched. A plop let me know that Kaname had sit down. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Poor dust bunnies." I mumbled. Kaname smiled.

"Still caught up on the dust bunnies?"

"Still believe you're doing them a favor? What if they had little dust bunny babies?" Kaname laughed loudly. I smiled at my own silliness.

"Yeah, they're all in the basement." He smiled as I laid my head back against the chair with a loud plop.

"Oh god! Careful, Kaname, they may want revenge."

"Hey, you helped too." He motioned to me with a flick of his wrist. "You're an accomplice in this."

"Nah, I'll tell them it was all your idea." I smiled at him. "I'll play the innocent card, ya know, I'll start by telling them that you were just to damn irresistible and you seduced me into doing your bidding." He laughed once again and ran his hand through his hair.

"And what makes you think that they'll believe you?" He questioned, leaning toward me.

"Please. I'm a master at deceit." I smiled wider. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so just because you haven't seen me in action doesn't mean I don't know how to deceive someone!"

He held his hands up with a smile and said: "Never said you weren't."

"Yeah but you thought it!" I pouted. He laughed.

"Ah you know me to well, my dear." We laughed together. I couldn't stop the comment from slipping from my lips:

"You know, I could get used to the carefree Kaname."

"Well you have something to do with it." He said, his eyes boring into mine.

"Really? Was that why you were always so serious?" I tilted my head to the side. "Were you ever playful with anyone?"

"Ichijo." Kaname said. I looked at him in shock.

"For some reason, I could see that," I chewed my bottom lip and decided to add, "He's an amazing guy. Always cheerful." Kaname looked at me and raised a dark eyebrow. I smiled. "What?"

"Again, you're talking about other guys." I couldn't stop the memory from coming into my mind.

**"Hey, if Kaname-sama were Zero.." I had started; a slight blush still touching my cheeks from Kaname's closeness.**

** "Hmm, Yuki," he started then moved his hand from my cheek and covered my lips with his finger. "I didn't think that the day would come where you would talk about other guys." At some point, he had slide his finger away from my now open lips and onto my chin. "How unfair."**

"Awe, jealous, again?" I smiled. Suddenly he was in front of me. Little pieces of dust were floating up from the couch. "Awe, you scared some more dust bunnies," I mumbled before flicking my eyes up to his. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in close to me. His face was inches from mine.

"Maybe a little," He said with a strong and confident tone.

"Mm. Adorable." I mumbled. He smiled and leaned closer.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" He teased, before kissing my lips gently. I smiled as he pulled away.

"I don't think, I know." I said, "To think, little me making the big bad Pureblood king jealous just by mentioning the Vice's name." I pecked his lips and pulled away. "Kinda amusing." I slid out of the chair and away from his grasp. He looked at me shocked. "You did say we had more dust babies to put out of their misery right?" I smirked at him. He glared.

"Tease." He mumbled. I smiled.

"You know it. I've made you wait 10 years," I shrugged and smiled, "I figure you've got a little more patience to spare." Kaname shook his head.

"Don't test me." He said, once more he was in front of me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I might just surprise you," my mouth hung open lightly as I caught the implication and slight promise that his tone held; then as if adding to my shock, he nibbled lightly on my ear lobe causing a blush to touch my face. He smirked and kissed my forehead before disappearing into the basement. I closed my mouth as an evil idea sunk it's way into my head.

_'How about I show him what a tease really is? Hmm..' _I thought evilly. I placed my hand on the door frame and leaned in the door a little.

"I'm leaving you to deal with the dust babies alone!" I yelled down the stairs. "I'm going to see if the shower still works…and if we still have towels," I murmured, I heard a crash from down the stairs. I flicked the light on to see Kaname standing beside a knocked over, beaten couch. I smirked. "You okay down there?"

"Fine. Fine." He called up. "One of the dust babies got vicious." I laughed.

"More like tipped the couch. Must have been a strong dust baby." I smiled down at him. "Well, just holler if you need anything." With those words, I turned and headed toward the stairs. A picture in the hall stopped me. My mother, Juuri, had her arms around a younger Kaname-maybe ten year old-and my father, Haraku, stood behind her with me on his shoulders. I smiled and touched their faces lightly then turned and headed up toward the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I walked down the stairs again, a towel wrapped around my long brown hair and a pair of pajama's on, to see Kaname sitting on the fluffy armchair I had occupied earlier reading a book. He looked up at hearing me step off the stairs. He smiled at set the book down on the coffee table. He opened his arms, I smiled and began to walk toward him.

"Have a nice shower?" He asked as I settled onto his lap. He laid his forehead on mine.

"Mm Hm," I sighed and closed my eyes in content. He smiled again. He nudged his nose to mine.

"I love you," I opened my eyes and looked into his. I smiled.

"I love you too," I replied. I leaned forward and gently pecked his lips. He smiled as I pulled away. I snuggled down into his arms. My eyes traveled around the now clean living room, a large fireplace rested on the wall and an even larger bookcase sat on the wall opposite the fireplace. "What book were you reading?" I asked as I turned my eyes back to my love, thinking of the red hard-back book I had seen in his hands.

"Nothing special," He shrugged. "Something about the Civil War." I smiled at him.

"Really, I figured you lived through that," I couldn't stop myself from teasing. He growled low at me. "What is it not true?" I asked, playing as though I was offended. He smiled.

"Yes," We laughed with one another. Before he kissed me gently again. When he pulled away from me, I smiled.

"How come I never saw this side of you when we were alone when I was human?" I asked.

"You did," he smiled, "Especially when you were younger." I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck lightly. The puncture wounds I had given him had already healed. I felt a slight shiver run through him.

"How fast do we heal?" I asked, curious.

"Almost right after we are wounded, unless it's with a vampire hunter weapon then it would take very long to heal," he explained. I raised my hand and drew little figure eights on the hand that held my other.

"Because vampire hunter weapons are designed to kill us. It stunts our healing power, right?" I whispered, remembering the friend and crush I had left behind. I closed my eyes as a slight sadness ripped through me as I pictured his pain at my letter of goodbye.

_'He truly deserved to hear me tell him goodbye. __**"You thought it would be a good idea to become a vampire?" **__I had heard the anger in his voice, Zero…I've hurt you badly over the years… __**"I won't allow you to become something like that. Even if the price is for Kaname Kuran to become my enemy, or for you to end up hating me." **__No, Zero, you fool. I could never have hated you…'_

"….Where did you learn that?" I opened my eyes again and came back from my thoughts just in time to hear Kaname finish his question.

"Zero," I said, "And Kaien taught me how to use Atermis and Zero taught me to use a gun. I had to be well informed." I smiled, grimly.

_**"Yuki, you're holding the gun wrong," Zero's voice called to me. I sighed in frustration and turned to him. **_

_**"Then show me how to hold it oh amazing sensei!" I snapped. He chuckled lightly and kicked off the wall. He slipped up behind me and set my hands into the proper place. I ignored the blush that was threatening to rise. He placed his finger over my much smaller one and pulled the trigger. My body jerked back into his slightly. I kept my hands in that position as he slid his hands away from mine and returned to the wall. **_

_**"Okay, now try again," He demanded. I nodded and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed the bull's eye but didn't hit. I squealed, happy that I'd gotten that close. **_

_**"I did it!" I spun around toward Zero, "I really did it!" I hugged him without thinking, he wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. **_

_**"Good job, Yuki." He whispered, I smiled widely and let him go; he dropped his arms from around me. I turned and ran out of the shooting range to tell Kaien. **_

Kaname wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"Yuki, I'm sorry," He whispered into my hair; his breathe brushed against my neck.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Taking you away from him," I could hear the pain in his voice, "without letting you tell him goodbye. I was just so afraid that he was going to do something rash…"

"Like kill me," I finished for him. I could feel him nod.

"And now I've caused you pain," The regret in his voice was piercing through my heart. I turned in his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. I grabbed his face in my hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"No, Kaname, you haven't caused me any pain. It's Zero that you've caused pain too. If it's anyone you should apologize to it's him. Don't ever say that you've caused me any type of pain! You haven't!" I leaned toward him, putting my face at level with his. "Please," I laid my forehead on his, "please, don't ever think that you have. I love you, Kaname. I came with you, didn't I?" I kissed him after my long rant. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and replied with as much as passion as I delivered. We pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you too." He whispered, his forehead resting on mine. "But I'm not apologizing to Zero." I laughed lightly.

"I know you're not, I was just making a point. He would probably try and kill you at the moment," I felt a sense of guilt rush through me at the thought of how badly Zero was hurting at the moment. Knowing that I couldn't be there for him now.

_'Zero, I fear that it is you who hates me.' _I couldn't stop the thought as I laid my head on Kaname's shoulder.

"Kaname, would it be unusual for a vampire to sleep during the night?" I asked. Kaname laughed, the action bounced my whole body. I blushed lightly.

"No," He said, "We've both had a long day; it wouldn't be unusual at all." I threw my arms around his neck once more.

"Good," I smiled sleeply at him, "Then carry me to bed." He laughed.

"As my lady wishes," He smiled down at me and then stood from the chair; he carried me bridal style up the stairs and into the first bedroom he found. He laid me on the bed and kissed my lips lightly. "Goodnight, my love." He laid down next to me, still in his clothes, and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and slid even farther back into him. Once more, I found myself in a memory:

**Kaname and I had been sitting on the couch in the basement, my room. Kaname had a book in his hands while I lay curled up in his lap with my thumb in my mouth. I could feel myself dozing as he read:**

_**"You fought for me..." She said, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. The man just smiled and said:**_

_**"Of course I did," He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her small body, "Do you think that if I couldn't have you that I would let him?" He asked, jerking his head toward the knocked out man. She glared at him. **_

_**"As sweet as the gesture was, I believe you just ruined it." She huffed, shoving the man away from her. **_

**I could feel myself drifting deeper into sleep. **

**"Goodnight Yuki." Kaname had said.**

"Goodnight, Kaname," I sighed as sleep took me over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I'll be back, Yuki," Kaname promised from the bottom of the stairwell. He'd been called for a meeting with the council, I nodded-not looking at my fiancé's face. I felt the air shift and knew that he had moved toward me. His finger slipped underneath my chin; he tilted my head up and pecked my lips lightly. "I promise," He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes for a minute. A horn blew outside. My eyes widened.

"They sent someone to pick you up?" I felt panic wash through me; a memory of this morning coming into my mind:

_**I sat at the vanity and ran the deep red brush through my long brown hair as I waited for my love to come back into the room. I stared into the mirror and watched the brush as it ran through my hair. I could sense him before I could hear the door creaking open. **_

_** "It's still odd," I spoke, "Seeing myself like this." I stared at the changes that had occurred. Kaname rested his hands on my shoulders. **_

_** "You're beautiful," He kissed the top of my head. I smiled and decided to tease him:**_

_** "And I wasn't before?" Kaname smiled. I gasped as he spun me around. His lips met mine; he poured all of his feeling into the kiss, but I was to shocked to respond. He pulled away with a smile on his face. **_

_** "You will always be beautiful no matter what form you take," He whispered in my ear. I blushed as he leaned away from me. He laughed gently. **_

_** "Even after so much time together, you still blush," He ran his thumb over my reddened cheeks. My blush only darkened. "I regret to have to leave." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. **_

_** 'He's leaving me…' I couldn't help but think, my mind instantly thinking the worst. Before I could ask what I had done, he placed his finger gently over my lips. **_

_** "I've been called to a meeting," He removed his finger from my lips and traced my jaw, "I would be delighted if you could come, but the council doesn't need to know of you yet. You are still inexperienced in this life." **_

"They don't know about you yet," He kissed me again, "it's just a precaution." I could hear the parts he was leaving out: They didn't know if he would actually show. "I must say, I wish they could never find out about you." He kissed me once more, "Because that way, I would have you to myself always."

"You already do," I pecked his lips lightly. The horn blew once again. Kaname glared toward the door in annoyance; I giggled lightly. "You'll be back, remember? I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled at me and said, "You better not be," then turned to walk out of the door. I touched my tingling lips lightly. A blush rose to my face as a cerished memory entered my head:

_**Kaname lay behind me, playing with my hair-still tangled from sleep. One arm was wrapped around my waist tightly. I looked back at him as he began to speak:**_

_** "I waited ten years to have you back in my arms like this...and now that you're here, I'm afraid that I will wake up to find that this is a dream and I'll be back in my bed at Cross Academy."**_

_** "Shall I show you that you are very much awake?" I asked as I turned my body toward him. I didn't wait for an answer, instead I leaned foward. His eyes slid closed when I was but a breathe away from his lips. I kissed them lightly and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood; he hissed.**_ _**I cleaned the wound that my fangs had made. **_

_** "What a cruel way to assure me that I am awake," He spoke, his eyes now glowing crimson, "However I can't help but return the favor to you, my love." I felt a shiver run down my spine as his lips brushed my neck. His fangs sunk gently into my neck. After many minutes, he pulled away from my neck. He looked toward the window and then smiled back toward me, "I'll be back, Yuki." He untangled himself from me and walked out of our bedroom door. **_

"So what do I do now?" I questioned myself as I heard the engine start and Kaname's ride pull away.

"_**You are still inexperienced in this life." **_

Kaname's words came into my mind once more. I bit my bottom lip and walked down the stairs-into the living room. My eyes landed on the bookshelf. I began to walk toward it.

"Well," I said aloud, "Let's see what I can learn."

My fingers skimmed over the roughly encraved titles. One book caught my eye. It had no title; the book itself was black letter. I pulled the large book out of the shelf and opened it to the first page.

"The Kuran history?" I read the title aloud, then turned the aged page. I walked toward the couch cradling the book gently in my hand.

"The name Kuran dates back to 710 A.D," I read, the hand writing was elegant. I laid down on the couch and began to read.

After many hours of reading the book, I sensed him. My body began to tense. I set the book down-still open-on the coffee table with the spine up. I stood from the chair and turned toward him.

"I didn't think he would leave you alone," He spoke from the living room frame, "But apparently I was wrong."

"Zero," I couldn't stop from breathing.

"Does he value you that little?" He questioned as he kicked off the frame and stepped toward me. He stood over me. Finally I found my voice:

"How did you find me?" I questioned. He smiled at me slowly.

"You would be amazed at how quickly a vampire will turn on another when threatened," He raised his hand to my cheek and his eyes hardened, "Did you not think that I would be angry," His tone fell, "And hurt to be only left with a note?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you properly…but Kaname was convinced…" I trailed off as he smiled.

"That I would kill you?" He finished for me; I nodded. He smiled sadly, "Does he think that little of me as well? Tell me, Yuki, did you believe that I would kill you as well or did you really not want to see me?" I shook my head quickly.

"No! I fought with him! I begged to be able to see you; to give you the goodbye you deserved!" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "Did the chairman tell you?" I whispered. "What I asked him too? Did he tell you that I love you?" He nodded. A gasp escaped my lips as he pulled me to him; my body crashed into his and his arms closed around me tightly. The tears fell from my eyes freely now.

_'Kaname…' _A feeling of guilt ran through me. '_I'm such a horrible fiancé. Why do you love me? Can't you see I'm not good for you?_' The tears ran from my eyes harder now. Even though all it was, was a simple hug-I could feel the meaning behind it. _'Zero loves me…in a more deeper, more romantic way…'_ The tears only seemed to come more. _'I'm sorry…Zero…Kaname…he has my heart…he always has…ever since the beginning. I hate hurting you…both of you…'_

My eyes widened as another presence came rushing toward the manor; he stepped away from me as he felt it too. The cold wind blew through my hair and chilled my tear streaked face as Kaname entered the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zero's eyes harden with hatred and anger as Kaname and he stared at each other.

"You are trespassing in my home," Kaname's voice was cold, "Zero." I felt panic and fear crash through me as I read the look in his eyes.

_'A murderous gleam…' _


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaname's POV**

I could feel her eyes on us, more specifically-on me; the fear coming from her was lingering in the air. I felt the smirk come onto my face.

_'Zero, Yuki really believes that I will kill you...If it weren't for the fact that she indeed does care for you, you would have been dead along time ago...'_ I thought as my hatred burned higher and deeper for the "man" in front of me, I couldn't bring myself to remove my eyes from him for the smell of my beloved still lingered on him. I could still see her in his arms with the image another bolt of raw anger ran through me.

"I'll leave if Yuki wishes me too," he looked at MY Yuki, "only then will I." Yuki looked distraught.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, "after all, there are other ways of removing you from my house."

"Kaname…" Yuki breathed, I could hear her light footsteps as she approached me-leaving his side. His eyes followed her until she stopped beside me; her back to him. Yuki's small hand slid onto my arm. I watched in satisfication as his hands curled into fists. His eyes read of his jealousy.

_'The mere site of her touching me drives him insase with jealously. I wonder what it would do to him to see us kiss and touch?' _I thought and then I began sending him mental images. My gaze finally turned to her. I watched him reach into his coat. The sound of the metal chain echoed through the room as he pulled out the Bloody Rose. Beside me Yuki's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" She shouted, "Zero, please!" She threw herself in front of me, her back to Zero. Tears clung to her lashes.

"Yuki," I heard **him** speak, "move," the rage in his voice was hardly contained. I could feel the smirk travel to my face once more. I watched her turn her head toward him. I felt a stab of insecurity run through me as she broke herself away from me and walked toward him.

_'Is she going to leave me for him?' _My thoughts questioned. The insecure emotion soon turned to shame. _'I doubted her; even for a moment. Even after she's pledged her love to me so many times.'_

"Zero," Her voice was soft as she stepped in front of his gun. She lay her hand gently on his-the very hand that held the danger vampire hunter weapon, "I know I didn't give you the goodbye you deserved, so I'm going to try and do it right this time, but you have to lower the gun for me to do so," her words cut me to the core, but I refused to let it show, "I'm sorry, Kaname." She turned to me for a moment.

_'Is she going to leave me for him?' _My thoughts questioned. The insecure emotion soon turned to shame. _'I doubted her; even for a moment. Even after she's pledged her love to me so many times.'_

It was as if she knew that her words had affected me, but I soon learned that what I assumed was not the case. For the moment she said she was sorry, she jumped onto Zero-hugging him for all her little body was worth. Zero looked so surprised that had I not been so jealous, it would have been comical. The gun slipped from his hand and fell to the floor with a loud clang. Then he did the unthinkable; he wrapped his arms around the love of my existence and even had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Yuki," he breathed her name as if it were a prayer.

As I glared at the boy, I could hear her muffled words as she spoke into his shoulder, "Zero, I'm so sorry…so very sorry for all the pain that I have caused you, but you have to leave! Please, I couldn't stand it if Kaname were to kill you or hurt you in any way! Please, please!" Hearing her beg him, even if it were to leave, made raw, throbbing anger and jealousy run through my veins.

"You were forgiven the moment it happened, Yuki," He whispered. His hand tangled in her long hair. Once more, a furious wave of jealous and anger crashed through me. Anger at her and hatred toward him. They stayed in that position for a long moment. Before she pulled out of the hug and he set her gently down. "And I'll leave, okay? But only because you asked me too."

"Will you be gone for good?" She asked, tears in her eyes. He smiled grimly at her before nodding. Once more, she flung herself into his arms once more as I fought to control my growing temper. I almost smirked when the boy winced at her hug.

"Yuki," He breathed, "Can't breathe."

"Sorry!" She exclaimed before dropping from him. He smiled down at her then ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Yuki," He glared once at me before walking out of our household, leaving Yuki, who had tears running down her face, and I, a very livid pureblood vampre, in a tense silence.

"You were apologizing for what you were about to do." I said, my voice as even as I could make it. She turned her wine colored eyes on me, but I didn't look at her in fear that she would see the anger in my eyes.

"Yes," She spoke, "I never meant to hurt either of you, but I'm sure that with that move I hurt you…" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her eyes filling up with tears. "I'm sure that it made you angry." I nodded. "And are you still?" In her voice was fear. I felt a sting of remorse and guilt, but that didn't stop me from answering her truthfully.

"Yes." I answered. She winced. I turned to her, bringing my eyes fully to her now. She stared up at me with watery eyes.

"But you know I only love you!" She started.

"No, you love Zero as well." I interrupted.

"I'm with you aren't I?" She demanded. "No matter how much I may actually love Zero; my love for you overpowers that! You were my first love, my beginning! You were all I've ever known! Why would I chose someone else when I have you! I've always had you! Even when it hurt you to be around me! Even when it hurt me to be around you! Granted I'm sure you were hurting more than me…but still! You were the one I chose! You are the one! You've always been!" I smiled grimly and placed my hand on her cheek. She stared at me; tears now spilling from her eyes.

"Yuki, as happy as those words make me," I stared at her and pulled my hand down to her chin, "You've been awfully cruel to me."She bowed her head slightly.

"I know,"she whispered. "And I'm terribly sorry for it..I-" I slammed my lips to hers, she squeaked in amazement. Unlike many of the kisses we shared, this one was not gentle or loving. This was a kiss of pure anger. I pulled away from her.

"I intend to let Kiryu and any other man that may want you know that you belong to me and me alone!" I growled as I knocked her legs out from underneath her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yuki's POV**

I slide from the bed when the sun began to fall, but not before looking back to see if my lover was still asleep. I sighed and slipped on the green bath robe that lay at the end of the bed. I was careful to walk slowly toward the bathroom for the pain between my legs was evident. I padded into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. While the water ran, I turned to the full length mirror and looked at my reflect. I picked up the red brush that sat on the counter and ran it through my long hair.

_'Kaname was true to his word. I'm sure that had I been human still he would have broken me and if he hadn't well there would be MANY bruises and bite marks...well he would have killed me if I hadn't been stronger. But still if that what he calls punishment, I need to act up more often..' _Even in my thoughts I couldn't hold a grudge against the man that had long ago taken my heart. '_However, he did turn out to be quite a passionate lover.' _The steam from the water began to cloud the mirror's top; I set the brush down on the counter once more. I sat on the edge of the tub and ran my hand absentmindedly through the hot water. Once the water was an inch away from overflowing, I turned off the faucet and took of the robe then slid into the water. I could feel eyes on me during this whole process.

"Weren't you asleep?" I questioned, without opening my eyes. My voice was still heavy from sleeping and the warm water didn't do much for it either.

"Yes. But you leaving the bed left me with quite a restless dream," I couldn't find it in me at the moment to feel guilty about leaving him with his nightmare.

"Mm…I don't even have it in me to feel guilty about that right now, Kaname. The water feels so good right now…" I looked over as the sound of the door closing and the lock clinking into place reached my ears. I opened my eyes and looked toward Kaname. I blushed furiously as I noticed that he was naked and now walking toward me. Once he reached the huge oval tub, he slid in on the opposite side of me. He chuckled at the blush on my face.

"After last night, you still blush at my nakedness," he assessed his dark eyebrows arching toward his hairline.

"Well it was pretty dark then…" I mumbled. He laughed out right. I smiled and couldn't stop my self from moving over to him. I laid back against his chest once I reached him. His arm crossed around my waist.

"I love you," he breathed against my neck. I felt him nuzzle the skin lightly. Knowing what he wanted, I tilted my head to the side. Offering him my blood just as he needed and wanted me too. I felt him lick my neck and shivered slightly. His teeth sunk into my neck gently. Aido's words flashed into my head:

_**"I see. Your blood is Kaname-sama's possession…At some time, Kaname-sama's lips will gently touch the nape of your neck. His fangs slowly piercing. When you hear the sound of Kaname-sama drinking your blood, you'll definitely feel it."**_

__A slight smile touched my face.

___'It still slightly confuses me as to why his voice sounded really seductive when he was telling me that... Aido I wonder if you realize just how correct you were to assume such a thing…' _I thought. Kaname removed his fangs from my neck and kissed the puncture wounds. His other arm came to join the one that was around my waist. The water rippled as I turned to face him. He tilted his head to the side as I had done mine. I kissed his neck before sinking my fangs into his neck as gently as he had done mine.

__"Yuki, I was jealous to know that you were thinking of Aido," the jealously showed in his voce and in the taste of his blood, "while I was feeding from you…was last night not enough of a reminder that you belong to me?" He questioned as his hand tangled into my hair roughly as I fed. I pulled sharply on his neck. He hissed lightly. "I'm going to take that as a yes. But once I heard what you were thinking about…the very thing that I backhanded him for talking about in front of you…became true. You seemed so content to be with me," I pulled my fangs out of his neck and kissed his lips ending his sentence.

__"Of course I am content to be with you, Kaname," I told him after pulling away. My hands were on his cheeks, "I love you and I'm right where I belong; what girl wouldn't be content to have all she ever wanted right here? In love with her, treating her right? It's every girls' dream come true. It may not be perfect but few relationships are," I kissed his lips lightly.

_'Of course not every couple probably has that violent of sex either...' _I added silently in my head. He laughed. The water was beginning to cool. I sighed and pulled away from him. An arm closed around my waist once more and I found myself being pulled back into his strong chest.

__"And just were do you think you're going?" He questioned me. I looked back at him.

__"Out," I looked back at him, "the water is starting to get cold. And there's nothing worse than a cold water bath," my nose wrinkled up, "it just completely defeats the purpose of getting in the tub in the first place. I got in to relax my muscles not freeze them to death." He laughed once more and released me from the hold. I smiled and stood from the water, climbed out of the tub, and then unplugged the drain. "Plus I don't wanna get all pruny and wrinkly."

__"You're still thinking like a human I see," he commented as he stepped out of the tub after me and wrapped a towel around his waist. At his words, I couldn't help the thoughts that resurfaced:

_'I know why I'm still holding onto the human side of me. Zero, Yori, and Kaien all loved the human side of me. While I'm sure that Yori and Kaien still love me. It seems that Zero still partially resents the fact that I became a vampire...Zero...' _I fought off the urge to cry, _'Zero, you've really left me for good haven't you?'_

I could still see Kaname's lips moving; I tilted my head to the side in confusion and decided that it was time to start paying attention, "look at you're hands," he commanded gently. I looked down as he asked.

__"No wrinkles," I commented and looked back up at him. He nodded. "So we don't get wrinkly?" I could feel myself getting excited over this fact.

"We don't age much..." he informed. I smiled widely.

"Yay, I won't look like an old grandma!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. Completely forgetting that I was naked for the moment until I noticed how Kaname's eyes darkened as he looked at me. "What?" I tilted my head to the side before feeling a breeze. "Oh!" I exclaimed again and snatched the pink towel from the counter then quickly wrapped it around me. Kaname backed me into the door and tore off my towel then let his towel fall. That one action made all thought of Zero leave my mind. He smiled devilishly before locking the bathroom door.

_'Here we go again…' _I thought before his lips cut off all train of thought as the touched mine.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, I awoke and stood from the bed only to have a feeling of nausea wash through me. I quickly sat back down onto the bed. I looked over to see if my fiancé was in the bed with me, only to find it empty. A note lay on his pillow. I reached over and unfolded the piece of paper. His neat scrawl greeted my vision.

Yuki,

I'm sorry to leave you. But I've been called on business once more. I'll see you when I get home.

Love,

Kaname

I once more attempted to stand from the bed. The nausea seemed to worsen. Bile began to rise up into my throat.

_'Oh no!' _I thought quickly before running into the bathroom. I fell to my knees before the toilet and heaved. After many minutes of this, I stood from the tile. A thought occurred to me, _'Kaname and I never used a condom…' _My hand moved to my stomach of it's own accord. I stared at my stomach in shock. _'Now, calm down,' _my thoughts attempted to soothe, _'you don't even know if you're pregnant or not…' _With that thought repeating in my head, I walked toward the sink and splashed water onto my face. I continued my morning routine that I had when I was human. Even though a small part of me told me that I didn't need too. _'Some normalcy. Something to keep me from thinking about it…' _I stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. _'I wonder if mom had some books in here about pregnancy?' _I wondered as I walked toward the bookcase. '_Ah ha.'_ I pulled the dusty book from the shelf and sat in the red armchair. Eagerly, I began to read from the beginning.

I placed the book onto the coffee table and stared at it. During my study, the dust on the book had worn away. Unfortunately, it had chosen my clothing to wear off on. For some reason, the dusty state of my clothes didn't bother me as much as the information I had just taken that was now running a marathon in my head.

_'Human pregnancy and vampire pregnancy in terms of conception and birth are the same. Both will experience morning sickness, hormone imbalance, and cravings,' _I closed my eyes as the information repeated in my head. I heard the sound of a car pulling up. _'Oh no!' _I stood quickly and placed the book back in it's place and tried to wipe the dust off my clothing.

"Yuki, I'm home," I heard Kaname call. I walked into the front of the house.

"Kaname," I greeted with a smile before hugging him. "How was your day?"

"It was alright," he was staring at me suspiciously. I smiled lightly.

_'I was always a horrible actress…' _My thoughts berated, as he stared at me. '_Would it really be a bad thing to be pregnant with Kaname's child?' _A voice in the back of my head asked me.

'_It could ruin him…if the council figured out…they don't even know of my existence. Much less Kaname's engagement to me. Imagine what would happen if he introduced me to the council and I was with child?'_

_ 'The council wouldn't dare question a Pureblood.' _The voice answered back. _And Kaname himself would probably be delighted that you might be carrying his child. Why not tell him? He's going to find out eventually anyway. I mean you're going to show and you're probably going to have morning sickness again. What about the cravings you read about? Kaname's not stupid. He's going to find out and will probably be hurt that you didn't tell him…' _

_ 'You're right.'_

_ 'Of course I'm right, I'm you. Just the more rational thinking side of you.'_

"Yuki, are you alright?"Kaname questioned, breaking me out of my conversation with myself.

"I've really got to get out of this house. I'm starting to have conversations with myself…" I mumbled.

"What?" I looked back up at him to see his amused and slightly confused expression.

"Nothing!" I blushed brightly. "I'm fine."

_ 'Tell him,' _the more rational side demanded.

"Kaname," I sighed. He looked at me; his expression suddenly serious as if he sensed that what I was about to tell him would be important.

_ 'But then again, he knows everything.' _My thoughts suddenly sounded oddly enough like Zero. I shook my head.

"I think," I paused in an attempt to gain the courage to tell him, "I think I'm pregnant!" I blurted out. I stared at him as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. I felt a slight sense of pride that I had shocked the usually calm Pureblood, but that feeling of pride was overcome by nerves. Kaname smiled. "WHOA!" I yelped as he swept me up into his arms and spun me in a circle. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you!" He whispered over and over again as he set me down.

"Kaname, I said might," I whispered. "I don't know if I'm pregnant or not. I just think I am."

"Yuki, it's impossible for vampires to catch the stomach bug or any type of human illness, but pregnancy-"

"Is the one thing that vampires and humans have in common," I ended his sentence for him, "I read up on it." I laid my head on his shoulder as another wave of nausea torn through my body.

"I told the council of your existence today. They wish to meet you," Kaname informed me.

"When?" I mumbled.

"They are arranging a ball in your honor. They're calling it you're 'coming out' party," I could hear the displeasure at this in his voice.

"If you did not wish for me to be exposed to the public then why did you introduce me to a group full of gossiping old men?" I questioned, unable to keep from jabbing at the council. Kaname rewarding me with a slight chuckle.

"Because they would have eventually figure out that I'm hiding something."

"But it would be unwise for them to question you."

"True, but there are few on the council that will do so."

"So if you came in late one day, they wouldn't mind now?" I asked.

"I'm sure they would," he smirked and leaned in closer to me, "Why plan on keeping me in bed for a while?"

"I don't think it would be that hard," I turned with a wink and began to walk toward the stairs. Halfway up the staircase, I heard Kaname say:

"You thought correct."

Before he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me towards our bedroom. 


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Because of recent thoughts brought on by a review. I'm deciding to have this story sort of go in a different direction. This review brought it to my attention that I know very little about pregnancy. Therefore, I am changing the story up a little bit. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with this story for so long. I assure you I will post more chapters; it just going to go alittle slower. I am currently sick and have been. That and exams are next week. (A/N End)**

**Kaname's POV**

The fact that Yuki was pregnant baffled me, but struck happiness through me. It occured to me that we had never used a condom nor was she on birth control. Naturally, some suspicions were awoken in me. I began to message my temples.

_'It is wrong for me to believe that she is cheating…Yuki has never given me an idea that she may have been unfaithful. But…what about before I turned her? Could she have possibly slept with someone else?' _I closed my eyes and sighed, '_many of our doctors still haven't concluded that a child could be killed during the change…so if she had had sex before me…then…the child could possibly not be mine…' _

He closed his eyes and thought back to the time before he changed Yuki. The time when she was with Zero.

-**Flashback**-

Yuki ran with Zero walking behind her.

"Come on silly!" She exclaimed, and turned back and grabbed his hand. "We'll be late if you don't hurry!" His eyes widened with momentary shock. She pulled him along behind her. I stood at my window taking in the slight mess of her hair and the blush that normally wouldn't be seen by the human eye.

I turned my eyes to study her partner. His eyes were less guarded when he looked at her. His hair was as messy as hers. Kaname narrowed his eyes at the slight red mark on the vampire hunter's neck.

-**End Flashback**-

_'Could it be that on that night that Yuki and Zero slept with each other?' _He wondered.

"Kaname?" The quiet voice of my fiancé called. She stepped into the library. Her hair as messy as _that day_. Her eyes were glazed from sleep and hickeys, as well as bite marks, littered her neck.

"Yuki," I spoke, unaware that my voice was accusing, "has there been a man before me?" Her eyes showed her shock and her face showed a look as if I had slapped her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Kaname….I can't be honest with you," pain wracked through me at her words and the tears that now streamed down her face, "for you had erased many of my human memories when you changed me. I can only remember the people in my life not the events that happened.." At the end of her talk, I buried my head in my hands. One sentence repeated in my head:

_'The baby…I was so excited to have…may not be mine…'_ If I had looked up, I would have seen the look of immense pain on her face and able to foreseen the events that were about to happen.

**Yuki's POV**

_'He regrets changing me! He's regrets having me forever now!' _My thoughts screamed as I turned and ran from the room. Ignoring the yells of my name coming from Kaname's mouth. _'I never considered that the child may not have been his! I never thought about the memories I didn't have! I raised his hopes only to crush them! I'm a horrible fiancé! Horrible! He deserves so much better!' _While I was thinking I was unaware as to of where I was running. _'I should have never been human!' _I wasn't paying attention to the direction I was heading. Nor was I paying attention to the sound of footsteps behind me or the screams of my name following. _'No! I should have never became a vampire! Then I wouldn't have caused Kaname so much pain!' _

I ran unfeeling. Inattentive. Numb.

**Kaname's POV**

I ran after her; fear gripped every cell in my body. I'd been yelling her name since we left the house and she didn't seem to be listening. The water from her tears hit me in the face. They might as well have burned me to equal the pain I felt in my heart at watching her running away from me.

_'She's running from me….again.' _I thought. _'I shouldn't have tur-no I will not think that! I will run behind her forever if that's what it takes to get her back. But I pray it won't take that long…' _

I could feel tears beginning to fall from my eyes. The King of Purebloods has finally broken.

**A Night Later**

**Kaname's POV**

I could hear the voices of a crowd and the heart beats of thousands.

_'She led us into a city!' _My thoughts screamed, _'she'll never forgive herself if she bites a human! How long has it been since she's fed?'_

The shock of this had secondly stopped me. When I looked up, I had lost all trace of Yuki.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yuki's POV**

I couldn't hear him behind me anymore.

_'Maybe he's finally given up on me,' _I thought as I slowed to a stop in the middle of the crowd, _'it's better for him if he has.' _

I slipped and weaved my way through the crowd. The burning in my throat was becoming worse with every step. Finally, I chanced upon an seemingly abandoned warehouse. I slid the door closed and nearly gasped at who was standing in the middle of the floor. He turned to me.

"Zero!" I gasped. His lilac colored eyes stared at me for a moment before he smiled lightly at me. I placed my head to my throat gently.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He whispered as he took steps toward me. He placed his hand over mine and looked at me. I watched as a look of regret and guilt flashed through his eyes. "If only to appease you for a moment…" He mumbled then lowered himself down onto his knees. My mouth fell open and my eyes began to burn a darker red.

"Zero!" My hands fell to his shoulders and I tugged lightly. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Repaying all the moments I took from you…" Zero whispered, his hand roamed from mine to my shoulder. "Drink, Yuki." At the command the burn seemed to pick up higher.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before sinking my teeth into the tattoo on his neck. He tensed against my teeth. I raised my hands to his back and rubbed lightly. A slight tear fell from my eye as I fed. It landed on his neck.

"Yuki…" He breathed. I felt him relax and his strong arms folded around my waist. I could fill his thoughts through his blood. My past life, my human life, played like a slow movie.

_"Yuki…" I could see him leaning against the other side of the door with a tray of soup in one hand. "Are you feeling any better?" _

_"Yeah. You can come in, you know." I answered. He opened the door and stepped in._

_"I brought you something to eat." He elaborated with a shrug and light blush. I smiled brightly. Zero looked around twelve. I looked eleven. _

_"Thanks, Zero!" He sat down at the edge of my bed and placed the tray on my legs. I looked at Zero who hadn't looked away from me since he sat down as I took the first bite. "Yum." I mumbled and continued to eat the rest down. He smiled at me. I smiled lightly back. _

I let a sigh escape my mouth and leaned more onto him as I fed from him. The noise seemed to trigger a memory from him as he laid his head onto my shoulder.

_His hands were everywhere. His eyes were stationary, fixed on mine. I leaned up and kissed his lips. He applied more pressure, forcing me down onto the dorm bed. His dorm bed._

_"Zero," I watched myself sigh as we broke apart. "Please…" _

_"Please what?" He asked, smirking. _

_"I need you." I choked out, blushing brightly at the boldness of my words. He kissed me gently. _

_"It's going to hurt." He whispered to me. _

_"I don't care!" I grabbed onto his shoulders tightly. "I don't care! I want it to be you…to be my first…" His mouth fell open in shock then closed. He kissed me hard._

I broke away from his neck and licked the wound clean. He stared at me, his eyes held regret.

_**'"I want you to be my first…"'**_

"I tried to keep the memory away," Zero's voice broke my thoughts, "but it found a way through anyway." I swallowed.

"Tell me," his head snapped over to me quickly. His lilac eyes wide. "What happened that night. What led up to it…"

"You had come to get me for patrols as you usually always had too," he smiled in a bittersweet way, "you weren't as mad as me as you usually are when I skip out on patrols. Instead you just stared at me. You weren't with Kaname at the moment, but we both knew that it was going to happen." I closed my eyes as his words flowed into my ears. "You said that you just wanted one night; that was all you wanted…" he looked away from me, "to see if you were doing the right thing…I couldn't deny you the one thing you wanted. Somewhere in me, I was delighted to have one night with you," I stepped toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck once more, "before he took you from me. That night was the only night you delayed patrols…" Amusement had trickled into his voice.

"It was a double sided sentence," he looked at me in confusion, "you're words, 'it's going to hurt you'…"

"Are you happy with him?" Zero asked me after many minutes of silence.

"There's trouble in the once paradise," he looked at me confused. Tears started to gather in my eyes. He pulled me into his arms once more. "I'm pregnant…"

"That should be a great thing, why is there trouble?" Zero questioned. If I hadn't been in his arms I would have hit myself in the forehead.

"Think Zero," I said, sniffling, "being pregnant doesn't happen instantly. Morning sickness takes time to hit. The symptoms take weeks to show!"

"It's not his…It's….." He trailed off. I pulled away and looked at him through puffy eyes.

"Probably yours. You're the only other man I've been other than Kaname…" I started crying again.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I ran away before he could say anything. He just asked me if there had been another before him…it was a fair question but I didn't know if there had been or not! I can't remember much from my human past because of the change!" I was ranting now and crying at the same time. My tone dropped, "But I'm glad you're the dad…"

"Yuki…" Zero gasped. "God…I'm sorry…"

"Hey! Didn't I say that I'm glad you're the dad?"

"Yeah…but what about Kaname? What about you? Me?"

"I don't know…"

"Well you need to figure that out." He stood gently and pulled me to my feet along with him. "Go find him and figure it out." I nodded.

"Will I be seeing you again?"

"Are you kidding? I just figured out I'm a dad. Yeah, you're going to see me," he answered. I nodded and walked out of the warehouse.

_'I've caused him pain once again…I've caused Kaname pain as well now…' _I thought. '_**"I don't care! I want it to be you…to be my first…"' **_I wasn't paying attention to how long I'd been walking nor where I was going.

Suddenly, I found myself hitting something hard. I stumbled back and rubbed my forehead. The familiar smell of Axe and something uniquely Kaname reached my senses. My eyes widened, but before I had the chance to run his arms closed around my waist in a tight grip. Instantly, my mind kicked in to panic mode and I began to struggle against him. My feeble fists punched at his chest again and again as I tried to pull myself free of his grasp.

"Yuki," he whispered, his voice rough from pain, "please stop fighting me." I kept struggling, even as his words-the pain in his voice-cut me to the core. "STOP FIGHTING ME!" He roared. I stopped taken back by the raw anger, pain, and power in his voice. "Thank you. Now you're coming back with me." Before I could open my mouth to protest, he threw me over his shoulder and then we were gone.

I found myself being thrown down onto the bed that Kaname and I had occupied many times. Except now, it wasn't a happy or lustful occasion. His body was livid and his eyes had so many emotions running through them. Pain, anger, and regret.

"Kaname-" I tried to speak.

"No, you're going to listen to me!" His dark eyes flashed once more, "I don't care if the child isn't mine. I don't care! I just want you…" He collapsed onto the bed and onto of me. A slight gasp left my lips at his weight, "I just want…" He whispered with his head laying on my shoulder-in between my neck and collar bone, "I just want you…if the child in you does belong to someone else; then I don't care. We'll raise her or him together. We'll do this together…just don't…" I could feel water hitting my shoulder. My eyes widened in shock.

_'Kaname's crying…' _I wrapped my arms around his neck and raised my head onto his shoulder.

"Just don't leave me again…" He finally choked out the final sentence.

_'I suppose now would be a time better than any.' _That weird Mortal Combat ending came into my head as I opened my mouth. _'Finish him…'_

"Kaname…I know who the father is…" I closed my eyes as he raised his head. "It's Zero…"


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as the words left my lips, I could sense the change in the air. Kaname's body tensed over me and an inhuman growl ripped from his throat. His hands tightened around the satin sheets. Minutes later, a tearing and crashing sound shot through the stillness of the bedroom. I looked over at his hands and my eyes widened in fear. My body froze as I looked the damage he had caused. The place where his hands had been was replaced by his arms. His hands had went straight through the matress and bed frame.

"Ka-Kaname?" My tone gave way to my fear. The soft, almost inaudible sound did not go unnoticed by Kaname. His hard wine colored eyes turned toward mine.

"I knew it was a possibility," he spoke, his voice as cold as ice, as he stood from above me. His slender fingers ran through his hair, "so I don't know why it upset me so…" I just lay on the satin sheets staring at him. "How did you find this out?"

"I fed from him," my tone was the same as it was last time I had spoken but a tint of guilt touched it. If possible Kaname became all the more tense. "He showed me…unwillingly. He didn't mean for me to find out…" I closed my eyes as the memory of the encounter came to me once again.

**_Flashback_**

I let a sigh escape my mouth and leaned more onto him as I fed from him. The noise seemed to trigger a memory from him as he laid his head onto my shoulder.

_His hands were everywhere. His eyes were stationary, fixed on mine. I leaned up and kissed his lips. He applied more pressure, forcing me down onto the dorm bed. His dorm bed._

_"Zero," I watched myself sigh as we broke apart. "Please…" _

_"Please what?" He asked, smirking. _

_"I need you." I choked out, blushing brightly at the boldness of my words. He kissed me gently. _

_"It's going to hurt." He whispered to me. _

_"I don't care!" I grabbed onto his shoulders tightly. "I don't care! I want it to be you…to be my first…" His mouth fell open in shock then closed. He kissed me hard. _

**_End Flashback_**

"Do you regret it now? What you did with him?" Kaname suddenly asked. I felt a tear slid from my eye as I shook my head.

"I can't regret it…I'm not ashamed…" Despite the tone of my voice-brave and non faltering-I was very much afraid that he would run from me as I had him. Instead he stared at me. His eyes if possible turned colder.

"I have never been with a woman before you…yet you willingly gave yourself to Kiryu," his words were making me angry, "tell me, did you enjoy it?" I shot from the bed.

"I admit that what I did was wrong. To hurt you both like that but I do not regret that night! To regret it would be to regret the life inside me! And for the record, I WANTED HIM TO BE MY FIRST! AND HELL YES I ENJOYED IT!" I watched him stumble back as though I had slapped him. I turned from the room. Aware that I would probably feel horrible for my words later and cry my eyes out because of them, but I couldn't find it in me in that moment to care. My words were true, I knew, but the sting of them wouldn't go away for him.

When I looked around once more, I found myself back in the room that had been mine when I was a child. The basement. My old bed still sat in the corner of the room. I walked toward it and sat down.

_'All of this stress can't be good for the life inside of me. Zero's child…' _My hand fell to my flat stomach, _'he made it clear that he wanted to be in his or her life…I can't deny him that want…but…what about Kaname? What am I going to do?' _I winced as I remembered the words I had yelled. I could hear a string of profanities and crashes coming from above. Once those noises calmed down, I heard the door slam. I closed my eyes and sank down. _'Well, it's safe to say that I ruined whatever it was Kaname and I had going for us…' _The image of Zero's hand running all over my body flashed into my head once more. I blushed and buried my head into the pillow. _'I feel like such a harlot. Kaname had known my body…but Zero knew it first. Should I go back to him? Should I return to Zero? Would he let me back into his arms?' _My eyes widened in horror as the reality of what I was considering sunk in. _'Am I really planning on leaving the one man that has given me everything?' _A little voice inserted it's two cents:

_**"Really? After all he took from you too? He took you're humanity from you and drug you back into the world of blood…" **_

_'Really…you're using that as an excuse? It's who I am!' _

**_"Could you really stay with him after he has finally showed you his truth colors? The cold side of Kaname that his emenies and Zero saw everyday of your human life?"_**

To those words, I had no response. Because I knew in my heart that the little voice was speaking the truth. Kaname was showing me the part of him that he had hidden. Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through me. A gasp tore it's way from my lips and I doubled onto the floor. I couldn't stop the scream from slipping from my lips. The door to the basement busted open.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yuki's POV**

My eyes widened in amazement as I took in the man that was standing before me. Kaname took the sight before him in. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open in a perfect 'o'. One hand was still on the archway of the door and one foot was on the steps. The other hand was extended toward the light switch; seemingly, frozen in mid air.

"I thought you'd left..." I whispered through the pain.

"I thought I did too," he answered as he walked down the stairs.

"Something's wrong..." I half way yelled as I double over once more. The pain ripped through my stomach again. "The baby..." I gasped out. His eyes filled with regret and guilt. Slowly, I caught on to what was happening. I was losing the baby. I was losing the life inside of me and the pain that I was beginning to feel emotionally was steadily weighing out the emotional pain.

"It's my fault for putting you through so much stress..." He commented as he kneeled before me.

"Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't always overreact about things," I answered; attempting to stand up. So far, I'd only made it into a kneel. "Can you held me stand?" He nodded and locked his arm around my waist as he pulled me to stand. I gasped out in pain as the sharpest stab of all washed through me. I closed my eyes as what I knew to be blood rushed down my legs. Tears followed from my eyes. I heard the strangled gasp come from the man standing beside me.

"Yuki..." He whispered, his voice pained.

"Don't worry about me..." I gasped out as I struggled up the stairs. "I'll be fine...eventually." I whispered the last part under my breathe but I had no doubt that he heard me. As he helped me up the stairs, I couldn't stop myself from looking over at his face.

_'It's amazing that even after he showed his true colors to me. He still finds ways to make me fall in love with him all over again...True colors...I'm being a hypocrite. Didn't I, after all, reveal mine?' _I wondered as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Come on...let's get you to a bed," he whispered as he led me up another set of stairs. I could hear the pain and remorse in his voice. No matter what I said to him, he was going to continue to blame himself for the miscarriage. He opened the first door he'd come to and led me to the bed. Instantly, thankful for the comfort of the soft cotton comforter, I drifted to sleep. Numb.

**Kaname's POV**

It had been my full intent upon walking out our front door, to leave my love behind. But when I heard her scream, my blood ran cold and my heart stopped in my chest. I ran back into the house without thinking. I had taken her to the bed upstairs, but forgot completely about the bed in the basement. But the bed in this room had to be more comfortable than the one in the basement. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair at my brief moment of forgetfulness.

_'After all, how could I possibly leave the woman that was my everything behind during pregnancy...even if the child wasn't mine...I would have still taken care of him or her.' _I opened my eyes and looked down at the woman in my thoughts on the bed. _'She has become colder. The woman that I would have done anything to keep the smile on her face...I've removed it...by simple carelessness. I've taken the happy, smiling girl she was and turned her into a cold and bitter woman. Will she ever forgive me? Will we make it through this rough spot?'_

Silently I felt the urge to pray to God. A man I had forgotten and whose existance I had questioned, but still I prayed to him that Yuki and I could make it through.

_'For I won't be able to live with knowing that we fell apart because of my stupidity and careless. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I watched her walk away from me forever...' _

For the first time since I was a child, I shed tears. I shed tears for the child that we had lost, for the relationship that was falling apart before my eyes, and for fight that I was going to have to give in order to keep her.

**(A/N): The story is leading away from my original intent and I am torn wheter or not to end this story or continue it. Opinions are welcome and needed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Thank you all for your support. I've decided that I will continue this story and keep it the orginial couple.)**

I lay in my bed; the pale red satin sheets loosely gathered around my waist. My hands fell to my stomach again and not for the first time since the miscarriage. A soft knock sounded into the quiet room.

"Yuki?" Zero's voice drifted through the doors. I gasped gently.

_'How will I tell him that the baby he was so exicted to have...is no longer in me? Kaname knows...because he was with me when it happened. Kaname...'_ A pain stabbed me as I thought his name. _'How is he handling all of this? Is he as worried as I am about our relationship? Is this what breaks us? Or is it what proves us worthy as a couple?' _

"Come in, Zero." I whispered. Zero opened the door and walked toward me. His eyes stared into mine. His eyes then filled with tears for the first time since he was a child.

"Yuki…"

"I'm sorry, Zero," I whispered, "I miscarried…" My eyes filled with tears and I looked away from him.

"Yuki…" I felt the bed sink underneath his weight as he sat down. His hand slid underneath my chin, gently guiding me to look at him. "Why are you apologizing to me?" His lilac eyes were gentle as they looked into mine.

"You seemed to happy when you knew that you were a father…" I whispered. The tears pouring harder. "So did Kaname…and I…I…" it'd become to hard to talk. My throat was seizing up and my breathes were coming in short gasps. Through the haze of my tears, I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me. His comfort only made me sob harder.

_'It should be Kaname comforting me…Kaname's arms embracing me…'_ My thoughts spoke.

_**"But he's currently hating himself and probably you at this moment to bother comforting you. Where is he right now anyway? You and I both know that he wouldn't let Zero into this house…" **_

_'Shut up! Kaname still loves me….he's got too…' _The tears started to come to the point that breathing was troublesome. I could vaguely make out Zero's deep voice making soft cooing noises.

"It's going to be okay…" He reassured as his hand ran through my hair. "I'm here…Kaname's downstairs…" I could hear the displeasure in his voice at saying Kaname's name. "Would you like me to get him?" Zero's voice had calmed down my cries, but I still shook my head in protest.

_'Seeing Kaname will probably make me cry harder…Seeing Zero's pained face was enough for a day.' _With that thought I grabbed onto Zero's back and buried my head into his chest.

"I can't face him right now," I wanted to kick myself as I heard my own tone. The sound was so pathetic and low, "I said so many hurtful things last night…unforgivable things…were thought…" Tears gathered in my eyes once more as I remember his face from the night before and the words that were screamed.

**Flashback**

"And for the record, I WANTED HIM TO BE MY FIRST! AND HELL YES I ENJOYED IT!" I watched him stumble back as though I had slapped him.

**End Flashback**

A strangled noise came from my throat as I clung tighter onto the man in my bed.

"Zero," I whispered. I could feel by the way that his arms tightened around me that he was listening, "make the pain go away…please.."

"Yuki…you know what happened the last time you asked that of me…" He whispered back. His voice was pained. I pulled away from him and looked at him. His eyes were screwed closed tightly. His hands had fists the loose material of my nightgown. My eyes went past him and landed on the picture on the dresser. I instantly felt guilt run through me as Kaname's smiling face stared back at me. The memory of the day it was taken filled my mind.

**Flashback**

I had been digging through the attic to distract myself of Kaname's absence. I had pulled off a dusty box from a worn wooden shelf and opened it. I was instantly greeted by an attack of dust bunnies. Once I had stopped coughing, I lifted the black camera. Upon further inspection, I'd realized that it was brand new.

I could hear the sound of tires pulling into the drive. A devious grin graced my face as a thought occurred to me. I quickly ran down the stairs as Kaname opened the front door, but momentarily forgetting about the socks on my feet. I slide across the hard wood and conveniently came to a stop in front of a smiling Kaname.

"Keep that face!" I had ordered as I raised the camera and snapped the picture.

"Hello to you too, Yuki…" He'd said, chuckling. I grinned and lowered the camera as he pulled me into his arms.

**End Flashback**

"You're right…that was thoughtless of me…." My arms loosened from around his back and pushed him gently away from me. To but some distance between us. "I'm sorry Zero…to put you in that position…" I whispered as I kept staring at the picture on the mantle. "I momentarily forgot that I was an engaged woman…that is if he still wants me…" Zero hugged me tightly.

"Yuki, I need to go now. I'll be back later on. Okay?" I just nodded at his questioning. He kissed my forehead and let me loose of his comforting hold. Not long after he left, I could hear Kaname heading up the stairs and stopped in front of my door.

"Of course, I still want you…" He whispered.

"Kaname…" I breathed, taking in his features that had so long been denied. He walked through the door and stood uncertainly beside my bed. I reached up and pulled him down beside me.

"I love you. Baby or not…" My hands fell to my stomach once more. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I love you. More than words." I looked at him only to find him looking away from me. His eyes were fixed on another picture on my dresser. The two of us when we were children…before Rido's attack that ended our family. I lay on his stomach. My stubby arms wrapped around his neck. His seven year old arms wrapped around my non-existent waist. "I didn't care if the child wasn't mine…it hurt knowing…yes…but regardless of the father. I would have taken care of him or her as my own." Finally he turned to look at me. "You are my wife. My forever. As far as I'm concerned there will never be another after you just as there wasn't someone before you," tears filled my eyes at his sweet words.

"I was afraid…that you wouldn't want me after these last few days. I said…such horrible things….hurtful…things." I admitted. "I can only hope that you forgive me…"

"No matter what you do, I'll always forgive you. My life is yours. My heart is yours. You are the only thing important in my world. I live for your smile…I'd forgotten that…in the madness and pain…" His eyes were glazed with tears that he fought back.

"Kaname…." I whispered then I found myself leaning into his hold. "I never…wanted to hurt you…I wasn't thinking when I was Zero…that night…" I whispered. I looked at him only to find him looking back. "I…love you. You. You were my beginning…in each lives. Human and vampire. When I was human, you were the first thing I saw. The first memory I was graced with. When I was first born into the vampire world, you were a constant fixture in my life. Even after changing me back, you were the first thing I saw upon waking. You are the beginning of my forever…and I hope that you will be my end…"

"I will be…" He vowed. His eyes constantly flicked to my lips and to my eyes. I smiled.

"Kaname…" He looked back into my eyes. "Kiss me…" He smiled.

"As my lady wishes," he leaned in close enough for me to feel his breathe on my lips then he whispered, "always." I blushed lightly as he sealed those words with a gentle but passionate kiss.

_'Our relationship isn't fixed…but it's a start….' _


	20. Chapter 20

I sighed as I watched Kaname leave through the window. His car was pulling away at a slow pace as if the car itself was attuned to my thinking. The heavy metal gate opened to make way for the departing car. I watched until I could no longer see the black, tiny limousine.

_'He's gone on business again…' _I moved away from the window and began to make up our bed. A blush tinted my cheeks as the night before flashed into my mind.

**Flashback**

"Yuki…" Kaname had sighed as he kissed me once more. Many a time when he kissed me, his lips would be moving but I wouldn't get any audio. I'd shrugged this off, but my curiosity wasn't satisfied.

"Kaname.." I mumbled against his lips; my hands pushed at his chest gently. He pulled away from me and looked at me confused. "What are you saying? You're lips move, but no sound comes out."

"I'm just trying to keep from attacking you," he stated, looking everywhere but me. I blushed at the boldness of his words.

"Kaname…we've had sex plenty of times. Why hold back now?" I questioned, blushing all the while. He looked at me.

"Because things are a little different now. Our relationship," he touched my cheek gently with his hand, "is strained. I fear that you will run away again...if I make the wrong move…" I smiled tenderly and touched his face.

"Kaname…I won't run away again…I see now…that it was childish of me…not to face my problems head on…" determination ran through me as I prepared to say the words I knew I had too, "I won't allow myself to run away anymore…so any problem you have…any problem we have…I'm going to tackle it head on. No more running…"

"No more running…" He repeated in a whisper. I nodded. He smiled and leaned in close to me, "good." He sealed the distance between our lips. He broke away from the kiss and smiled deviously. "Let's practice the no more running," I watched in confusion as he reached for the nightstand.

"Kaname, what are you-" My mouth fell open as he withdrew a pair of metal handcuffs. A blush flooded my cheeks as I stared open mouthed at the object he held in his hand.

"If you wish?" I couldn't help but feel affection toward my kinky fiancé. Always giving me a choice; no matter if it disappointed him. I couldn't stop the slight girly giggle that burst from my lips.

"There's a first time for everything," The next words I knew I wouldn't be able to say with a straight face, but, regardless of my humor, I held my wrists out and said, "cuff me, baby!" in a really loud voice. He laughed and kissed me. His lips distracted me only for a moment before I felt cool metal on my wrists. A burst of excitement and anticipation ran through me. The clicks of the cuffs filled the room. Before I knew it, both of my hands were chained to the headboard. I blushed as I looked up at my bound wrists and back at him.

"You asked for this…remember that.." He said, smirking. I nodded and looked at him then smirked.

"Do you're worst!" I declared, bravely. Suddenly, he smiled slowly. I held back the gulp.

_'What did I just do?' _I wondered as he moved toward me like a predator and I-I was his prey. _'I'm going to be eaten alive…' _And without warning, he began. _'Oh! But what an amazing way to go….' _

**End Flashback**

My blush deepened as my train of thought came to an end.

_'That was naughty Yuki…think about something else…' _My brain scolded me. I got the mental image of a teacher Kaname hitting me in the hand with a ruler. '_Bad Yuki.' _I imagined him saying. A giggle broke from my lips. _'I find it odd how he was wearing such old clothing. I mean really…suspenders? Button up shirt and dress pants? Well…the button up shirt and dress pants aren't really anything different, but the suspenders?' _Again, I giggled lightly and continued cleaning our already near spotless home. I avoided the basement and the meaning of this wasn't lost on me, but my thoughts kept tempting me more and more to go in. _'Is all that blood gone from the floor?' _I couldn't help but wonder. The idea of blood on our basement floor made me cringe in distaste. I swallowed back the painful memory and continued into the basement. I flicked the light on as I went.

_'The night of that memory…I'd laid in the dark…the room seemed really cold and empty then…with light on it…it doesn't seem all that bad of a place…' _I thought as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I looked around the room; my eyes finally landing on the place where I'd hit the ground. No sign of blood on the floor. I sighed in relief, but my eyes wouldn't move from that place. My hands fell to my stomach of their own accord. _'I lost my baby…there…down here…'_ Absentmindedly, I began to rub my stomach gently. Tears filled my vision once more. _'No!' _I exclaimed, shaking my head powerfully, _'I will not cry…I will not!' _I turned quickly and darted up the stairs as if the hounds of hell were at my heels. I slammed the basement door. A splintering crack filled the room. And I found myself falling backwards. I stared at the door in confusion. At least, until my eyes fell on the hole in the door. _'The door knob used to be there…where'd it-' _I felt cool metal in my hand and looked down. There in my hand crumbled in on itself lay the golden doorknob. _'Oh...my…how am I going to explain this to Kaname?' _I couldn't stop myself from imagining that conversation as I got up.

_ "Yuki," _ he would call me and I would walk to him. _"Why is there a whole in the basement door?" _

_ "Well, Kaname, what happened was," _I was start, _"I broke it off trying to fight off an emotional breakdown. Don't worry though, I'm completely fine. Sorry you have to fix the door though." _

I snorted lightly and looked again at the doorknob in my hand. _'Oh yeah…that's going to blow over really nicely…' _As I past by the garage, I threw the door knob into it and shook my head. _'I can't believe I ripped the doorknob off the basement door…'_ I sighed and looked around our home. _'Well, time to get cleaning the rest of the house…' _I thought of all the rooms that weren't used in the house and fought back a sigh.

After many hours, I finally reached the room in the very back of the hall. Gently, I pushed the door open. Unlike the others, this door's hinges didn't creak.

_'Someone's been in this room…' _I thought as I stepped in. My eyes widened as a closed coffin greeted me upon flicking on the lights.

_'What's that coffin doing here? Who's inside it?' _I wondered as I walked toward the coffin. A loud griding noise filled the room as I slide off the heavy, cold marble top. I looked down inside of it...only to find it empty.

"What's an empty-!" The sound of the door slamming cut off my question. I spun around in fright. I placed my hand on my chest, relieved. "Kaname." I breathed. My relief quickly vanished as I saw the look in his eyes. "What's-"

"I had hoped you wouldn't find this room…" He whispered before taking a step toward me. "Now, I'll have to explain…" Fear tore through me as he backed me into the coffin's side. "But I fear that you will hate me…" I stared at him. My eyes wide.

"Kaname, what are you talking about?" I questioned as he pinned me to the marble.

"I am not really you're brother…but an ancestor," I stared at him in confusion and surprise.

"How far of an ancestor?" I questioned him. Disbelief colored my tone.

"I am the first Kuran and I was inside this coffin."


	21. Chapter 21

"So how are you here now?" I questioned him.

"You're uncle. Rido. Stole your brother when he was a baby and used him to bring me back," the pure hatred in his voice shocked me, "Juuri and Haraku were crushed, but treated me as their son. Conveniently, the child and I had the same name." My eyes widened as the memory during feeding came to me.

_'Blood everywhere….the same coffin…' _At that thought, the cold marble my hand rested on seemed to become colder. My heart began pounding harder and my mouth fell open.

"So…I'm engaged to the ancestor of the Kuran family…the most powerful Kuran…ever born…" He looked impressed for a brief moment at my knowledge, "Why keep this from me?" I questioned, "Why did everyone keep this from me?"

"We were going to tell you at this age anyway. Before Rido killed you're parents…and Juuri placed you in my care. I would have cared for you regardless of her wishes or not. I was so attached to you…so much in love with you…" He rambled. I smiled at him.

"This doesn't change who you are." I told him, slipping my hands out from underneath his and up to his face. "To me, you are still Kaname. The man I love and want to spend forever with." I kissed him lips gently.

_**'So technically,' **_the voice whispered, _**'there was a woman before you. The mother ancestor of the Kuran family.'**_

I shut the voice out and focused on the hurting man in front of me. I pulled away from his lips and slid my hands down to his chest. Then I laid my head on his chest. The beats of his heart gave me the courage to say what I knew I must.

"Poor Kaname…keeping this to yourself all these years…I was rather cruel to you, wasn't I?" I pulled away from his chest to look at his face.

"Yes." Kaname answered without hesitation. I laughed lightly at his boldness.

Tilting my head to the side and running my finger over his chest, I declared, "I'm going to spend forever trying to heal you're battered soul. I'm going to spend forever, making you smile and feeling my love over and over again. Each time you will feel it, I hope that it takes you're breathe away."

_'I hope that I will be only one in your heart and on your mind.' _I added silently. I looked up at him as his hands closed over mine on his chest.

"You already do that, Yuki," he informed. Leaning down, he gently nuzzled my neck. "I can taste your devotion in your blood stream. You're blood weaves a tale of love, devotion, and pain. All of which I have caused."

"I will not deny it. My heart, soul, and blood is yours," as if to test my statement he lifted my wrist to his mouth. And bit down.

_'It has been a while since either of us fed. For me three days…him a week.' _Guilt ran through me at that thought. _'I'd fed off Zero only three days ago…Kaname hasn't fed on me in a week…' _I knew that he could hear my thoughts through my blood and I couldn't help but add, _'take all you want Kaname…make me weak…it's only fair…I've hurt you so much…why do you still want me…love me…' _He bit down harder. _'Ah!' _Pain coursed through my wrist. I looked down at him only to see him looking back at me. Once more I got that silly image of Kaname in suspenders hitting my hand with a ruler saying _"Bad Yuki." _and I giggled. Kaname's eyes flicked from scolding to amused. He pulled free from my wrist and looked at me.

"I love you because you give me peace of mind. I love you because I need you. I need you because I love you. You're my world, life, and the reason I breathe. I love you for everything you do. Now what exactly was that image about?" He asked.

"Well…." I blushed, "my thought process was getting a little to…" I fished for the appropriate word, one that wouldn't make me sound like a pervert, "graphic…and that image just came into my head…afterwards…" I knew my growing blush was giving me away. He threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, let's leave this room behind." He offered. I nodded and leaned into him. Still I took one last look at his once upon a time resting place and wondered:

_'Is that what he'll wish to be buried in now?' _

I turned my head to look at Kaname briefly as we walked.

"I love you…" I breathed. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"I love you too."

"So does the fact that you're my ancestor mean that you know how to change a diaper?" I questioned. He laughed.

"I suppose it does."

"You know I'm a little jealous," I pointed out, "you caught a huge head start on knowledge. That and you know all the little secret powers. I've just found that we have an odd amount of strength when stressed…" He looked at me confused and I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"How did you figure this out?" He questioned.

"Go look at the basement door.." I groaned. He nodded and I followed him downstairs.

"You…ripped…off…the doorknob…" He said slowly. I blushed.

"Um…yeah…well you see what happened was…" I started. "I went down the basement…to clean…and…memories…led me to running out and yeah…broken doorknob. Sorry you've got to fix it though…." I blushed.

_'Maybe I should've said the other….I'm sure the sarcastic conversation I imagined in my head would have worked all the more better…because what I just said made me feel like an idiot...' _I thought as I watched him look between the door and me. He shook his head then laughed.

"I do suppose it's time to educate you on some of the finer points of being a Pureblood. The first thing I will teach you will come in handy when dealing with nobles, but can also become handy in the bedroom." I blushed that. He smirked. "Control."

"Control?" I repeated slowly.

"Yes. For instance," he paused, "Kiss me." His voice became powerful and I felt my feet moving forward. Against my will, I found my lips on his. He deepened the kiss and I found my thought process floating away. Suddenly, it didn't matter if he'd forced me to do it or not, I was just happy to have his lips on mine again. He pulled away from me finally.

"Control…" I said, dazed, "is amazing…" He laughed.

"You haven't even controlled anyone yet," Kaname said, "it was just the kiss."

I drew in a deep breathe and copied the exact tone he had, "Kaname, kiss me." I demanded, pushing all the authority I had in my voice. He leaned forward and kissed my lips before pulling away.

"Good job," before I knew what he was doing, I found myself thrown over his shoulder and carried upstairs. "Now, let's practice some more." I blushed powerfully as he opened our bedroom door and kicked it shut. A splintering crack filled the room followed by a low groan and giggle.

"Mm…really sexy, Kaname. Kicking a hole in our door…you'll just have to fix it…" I teased.

"Hmm…you're right. But right now I have more important matters to attend too," Kaname's voice was pure sensuality. Before I could shut down, I reminded myself:

_'He said that he had something to teach me. This is purely for practice. Don't let him distract you from it.' _


	22. Chapter 22

I awoke to see Kaname standing beside our door. He was dressed in a black trenchcoat and a pair of black blue jeans. From what I could see, he was wearing a white button up shirt underneath. One hand was stuffed into his pocket; the other hung loosely at his side. His head was turned and down. He was looking at his hand. I sat up as a smile graced his face.

"What's the smile for?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. I watched him as he picked up a brush from the vanity and walked over to me. He slid into the bed beside me and began to brush my hair. "Kaname?"

"I've decided...something drastic and very life-changing," I listened to him speak. A flicker of uncertainity flashed through my system. The brush ran through my hair. His touch created sparks through my body.

_'What does he mean?' _I wondered, _'What decision could he have possibly come too?' _

_**"Maybe he's going to leave you..."**_ The annoying voice whispered. I quickly pushed it away as it began to speak:

"I've decided that it's time for you to have a better memory to hold onto," I looked at him in confusion as he slid around to face me, "That when you look down I want you to have a pleasant reminder of a cerished memory. Not a memory of something painful." I looked down and gasped.

For there in his hand sat a black velvet box. I looked back up at him and back at what lay in his hand. He opened the box carefully and slowly. A small diamond ring with a silver band lay in the middle of the box.

"I understand that we are already engaged. I just thought that you would like this to be done properly," I watched as he slid off the bed and down onto one knee. I stared at him in shock; my mouth hanging open loosely. "I've waited ten years for you. I know our relationship isn't going to be easy, but I'm going to make it work, I promise. Yuki Kuran, will you do me the honor of being my forever? Will you marry me?" I closed my mouth and opened it once more.

"Yes." I breathed. I watched as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I stared at the ring for a moment before looking back at him. Amazement swirled in my eyes. "Kaname..." I breathed. "I feel as though I should get you something now..."

"You've already given me something. A good memory will come to me each time I look down at the ring on your hand..." As if to stress his sentence he gently touched my hand; the very hand with the ring on it. I smiled at him. I leaned down and kissed his lips.

_5 months later_

A December wedding. Every noble, Kaien, and Zero were invited to attend. I walked down the isle dressed in creme white at Kaname's arm. I giggled lightly as the moment Rima, Ruka, Yori, and I went to pick the dresses out came to mind.

**Flashback**

We were walking along the dress racks when a saleslady came up to us.

"Are you prehaps looking for a white dress?" She asked.

"No, ma'am." I answered.

"Right, because Yuki's to tainted to wear white," Ruka giggled. The elderly lady looked at her confused.

"Never mind them. Do you have something in a creme color?" I questioned.

"I have just the thing." The elderly lady declared before pulling me through dresses of every style. Much to Ruka and Yori's pleasure. Rima could care less what I wore as long as Kaname and I were married. When I had mentioned dress shopping to her, she'd just shrugged and commented:

_"As long as you two stop dancing around with planning and hurry up and get married, I could care less about what you wear..." _

**End Flashback**

My eyes landed on Kaname dressed in a black tux. His eyes were trained on me. A bright smile flashed it's way onto my face. I couldn't hear Kaien's crying anymore or the sounds of the wedding march; all I could see and hear was Kaname. We stopped in front of him. Kaien kissed my cheek before running to sit next to Zero. Zero rolled his eyes lightly at Kaien's crying but otherwise kept his eyes on the bride and groom. A hint of jealousy touched his eyes. Fearing Yuki's happiness, he did not speak.

Kaname and I turned toward each other. He lifted the veil gently and smiled at me before turning to the preacher. The vows flashed by and the 'I do's were said. When the preacher said:

"You may kiss the bride."

Applause and catcalls erupted from the nobles. I blushed brightly as Kaname kissed me. We became lost in our own little world as our lips moved against one another.

"Alright you two, save it for the honeymoon!" Audio Hanabusa yelled. Kaname pulled away from me and glared at Hanabusa.

"Oh, don't worry, Aido. There will be a lot more than kissing done tonight," I called.

"OHH-HO," Ruka burst out.

"Bow-chica-woa-woa," Aido chimed.

"Idiots..." Rima mumured, still a small smile graced Shiki and her face as they stood side by side. I laughed and shook my head. Kaname turned to me and winked.

_5 Years Later..._

"Kaname..." I yelled as I darted out of the room in our new manor. He turned from his conversation with Hanabusa.

"We're going to have to get another room ready!" I squealed as I ran to him. I jumped into his arms. "Because I'm pregnant!" He laughed and spun me in a circle. Kaname kissed me on the lips. Hanabusa beamed widely before running up the stairs. We pulled away at his speedy retreat.

"Yuki's pregnant!" He shouted. "Quick, hide anything sharp and pointy! I don't want to die by a horomonal vampire's rampage!" Kaname and I shared a look before laughing.

"He does know that I can still kill him, doesn't he?" I asked.

_3 Year's Later_

And elder duagther was the first child to grace us. We named her Juri after my mother. She is six now and is spending time with Zero and his wife as well as their eight year old son. I gasped loudly as the newest additions to the family were making me aware that it was time.

"KANAME!" I screamed loudly. A crash sounded downstairs and Kaname was at the door in seconds. "They're coming!"

_12 Years later_

_Present Day..._

Kaname and I stood next to each other as the eldest of our duaghters, at 18 years of age, married the eldest of Zero's sons. He had just turned 20. I smiled at my daughter while Kaname glared at the man she was marrying. He had the common sense to shift uncomfortably. Juuri turned and smiled brightly at me.

"I do!" She vowed.

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest declared. As the young man bent to kiss his new wife, Zero leaned over to Kaname and said:

"Welcome to the family, brother," He smirked as Kaname growled. The twins, both 15, smiled at each other.

"Yay! Sister's finally married to him!" Ellie shouted.

"Finally, hopefully they'll quite making me want to lose my lunch..." Clyde, Ellie's twin, mumbled. Ellie then elbowed her twin in the ribs. "Ow..." He breathed.

**The End**

**(A/N: This is the official ending. I will not be adding another chapter. 22 chapters should be enough. :) I hope you enjoyed the story and sorry if it seemed just a little like Twilight. That was not my intent.**


End file.
